Nuestras Primeras Vacaciones
by inupis
Summary: Y estas vacaciones a la nieve, para esquiar y divertirnos, resultaron ser de todo, menos gratas... solo espero poder volver a casa.
1. Y he aquí que comienza

¡Estoy cumpliendo mi gran sueño!, ¡este fic está dedicado a una Kuchiki!... ¡sí!, ¡a Kuchiki Ru…!, no, mentira, no es a Rukia xD jajajaja este fic va dedicado a la gran Nany Kuchiki, el sueño que cumplo es que es mi primera historia de terror terror, sin humor declarado ni nada xD, bueno, romance sí.

Los personajes de Bleach y sus personalidades le pertenecen al señor Tite Kubo, esta historia me pertenece y juro que seré yo quien asesine a alguien si aparece en alguna parte sin mi consentimiento (ya… ni que fuera tan genial… bueno, eso depende). Sin más disfruten mi primera historia de terror, así que si pueden critiquen o apoyen… es muy importante para mí (aunque admito que este primer cap… no es la gran cosa)

Nota: Cualquier referencia a ciudades y lugares son meramente con fines de ambientación, no se corresponden necesariamente con su ubicación real o sus apariencias.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestras primeras vacaciones<strong>

**Capítulo 1: **Y he aquí que comienza

* * *

><p>-Maldición Ichigo –Una mujer joven de negros cabellos, molesta, se encontraba sentada en el asiento del copiloto, con cinturón de seguridad puesto, un brazo reposando en el espacio entre la puerta y el vidrio de la misma, mirando fijamente el asfalto que tenía por delante.<p>

-¡Ya te dije que no es mi culpa! –gritó un hombre de curiosos cabellos naranjas y potentes ojos café claro, derivando a un tono dorado. Ambos adultos jóvenes, de edad no superior a los treinta años, tenían el cabello mojado, fuera del vehículo llovía copiosamente.

Hacia menos de cinco minutos el automóvil había estado detenido en una gasolinera con servi-centro. Hace poco más de una hora estaba igualmente detenido, en medio de la carretera a kilómetros de nada. Habían quedado sin gasolina alrededor de tres kilómetros antes de llegar a una gasolinera a media noche en plena lluvia y con tráfico vehicular casi nulo, siendo esta invisible por estar luego de una curva.

Ambos se habían tenido que bajar y empujar el vehículo, que por suerte se encontraba en un terreno algo plano con una leve inclinación favorecedora al movimiento. Pese a los impermeables que se habían puesto, la temperatura era tan baja y el viento tan fuerte que terminaron incluso con los interiores mojados y con sus dientes castañeando al llegar a la gasolinera. Pagaron duchas y cada uno se bañó y cambió por ropas que traían en sus bolsos de viaje.

-Eres tú el que conduce, ¡debiste haber visto que no había suficiente combustible y cargarlo antes! –reclamó furiosa Rukia mientras le gritaba al rostro a su acompañante.

-¡Pero tú lo usaste en la semana!, ¡no sabía que habías gastado el estanque sin reponerlo! –le gritó Ichigo en respuesta, con el rostro igualmente girado hacia ella imprudentemente mientras conducía.

-¡¿Qué clase de escusa es esa?, ¡Idiota!

-¡Condenada enana del demonio!

-¡Fresa estúpida amargada!

-¡Deja ya de gritarme!

-¡Deja de gritarme tú primero! ¡y presta atención a la carretera imbécil! –le gritó ella más furiosa mientras le giraba bruscamente el rostro hacia el frente del vehículo.

Se callaron.

Pasaron así un buen rato en que ninguno de los dos quería doblegarse frente al otro, pero Ichigo terminó por suspirar cuando notó que Rukia miraba por la ventana demasiado orgullosa para solucionar el asunto, mirarlo o realizar alguna otra acción, salvo tener un leve aire melancólico alrededor. El camino le mostraba a la chica un conjunto monótono de arbustos y árboles levemente iluminados por los focos del automóvil y azotados por la lluvia y el viento.

-Escucha… Rukia… -miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido, sus manos apretaron el volante un instante en que se quedó callado, pero luego aflojaron la tensión. –lo siento.

Rukia volteó a verlo luego de haber quedado temporalmente en shock, que Ichigo Kurosaki se disculpara significaba una de dos cosas… o tenía fiebre, o se acababa el mundo. Rogaba porque fuera la primera, aún tenía toda una vida por delante.

-Escucha enana, en verdad creí que llegaríamos, pero la lluvia y el viento hicieron que se gastara más combustible y pues… lo siento.

-¿Te sientes bien Ichigo? –preguntó en completa inocencia mirándole escrutiñadoramente el rostro con seria preocupación.

-¡Ah, maldición!, ¡sólo trataba de disculparme! –gritó sonrojándose volviendo a apartar la vista del camino para ver a la chica.

-Solo que no es propio de ti hacerlo muy seguido… -soltó un suspiro de alivio y le sonrió. –Bueno, si es así… entonces disculpa aceptada. –miró al frente en la carretera viendo como las gotas eran iluminadas en su caída por los focos del auto. –Aunque hasta podríamos contarlo como una "aventura" en un futuro –dijo riendo luego de hacer el gesto de comillas con sus manos.

-Pues… será una de tantas que tendremos que contarles a nuestros hijos –el hombre sonrió con suficiencia de medio lado sin apartar la vista del frente cogiendo una lateral para desviar de la carretera principal.

-¿Quién dice que tendremos hijos? –preguntó sin molestia, no le disgustaba la idea para nada, después de todo sus suegros (*) habían insistido en darle de regalo de bodas una enorme casa con seis habitaciones para las visitas que pensaban hacerles con sus propias familias. Claro que ella e Ichigo habían insistido en pagar al menos la mitad del hogar y la verdad al ser tan grande se sentía algo vacío sólo con ellos dos.

-Yo lo digo. –dijo muy seguro –Y no dudo que te guste la idea… al menos el previo. –la miró con su típica sonrisa de medio lado que le avisaba a la chica del modo al que entraba, mientras movía sugestivamente las cejas. Rukia lo golpeó en el hombro e Ichigo rió mientras volvía a prestar atención a la ahora solitaria y sin señalética vía.

La lluvia amenazaba con hacer desbordar el canal sobre el cual ahora transitaban, el camino parecía desolado e Ichigo ya estaba cansado, solo que jamás lo admitiría.

Rukia bostezó e Ichigo por reflejo también. Ella sabía que definitivamente estaba cansado, eran ya las dos de la mañana e Ichigo había tenido una jornada laboral estresante. Ese día habían planificado partir sobre las dos de la tarde, cosa de a las diez estar llegando al primer punto de parada que habían reservado, un hotel de cuatro estrellas ubicado a los pies de la cordillera. Pasarían ahí cerca de tres días para luego continuar su viaje más al sur y recorrer los canales de agua dulce. Toda una larga travesía que tomaría alrededor de diecisiete días considerando ida y vuelta, claro que preferían ir en vehículo por la comodidad de movilización en los lugares y además para poder conocer mejor los paisajes.

Pero lamentablemente no se pudo.

Ichigo debió atender una cirugía de emergencia en vista de que su remplazo aún no llegaba y él se encontraba aún en el lugar. Tardó cerca de 4 horas y el estrés y agotamiento que cargaba desapareció cuando vio a Rukia aguardándolo fuera de la clínica en el vehículo ya cargado. Eran sus vacaciones, las primeras vacaciones oficiales como marido y mujer desde que las habían pospuesto por infinidades de motivos. Terminaron por salir de la ciudad cerca de las ocho de la tarde.

Y ahora para Rukia se reafirmaba, había sido una mala idea. No creía posible que en el estado de agotamiento del chico llegaran al hotel durante esa noche, además ella misma no estaba en condiciones de conducir.

Encendió inesperadamente la luz del copiloto, Ichigo se sobresaltó en su estado pasivo y somnoliento para echarle un ojo a los movimientos de la chica. Rukia removió en la guantera hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, un mapa turístico de la zona.

-¿Dónde vamos? –preguntó al cabo de un rato de lograr ubicar el hotel en el mapa y la ciudad de la que provenían.

-Ya pasamos el desvío a Cajón, pero aún no entramos. –Rukia miró el mapa e hizo pequeños cálculos mentales.

-¿Seguro?, porque aquí dice que a estas alturas ya la debimos de haber pasado.

-No he visto ningún cartel que diga "Bienvenido a Cajón" o algo por el estilo… y tampoco he visto más que árboles en el camino –comentó desenfadado, más bien concentrado. Rukia por su parte soltó un suspiro.

-Nos perdimos

-¿Cómo nos vamos a haber perdido si había un solo camino? –preguntó Ichigo, seguro de encontrarse en buen camino. –Seguro te equivocaste, déjame ver –con una mano trató de coger el mapa de manos de la chica, quien enseguida lo apartó.

-Estás conduciendo, idiota, fíjate en el camino. –Ichigo entonces se orilló y procedió a verlo.

-Mmm…

-¿Ves?, tengo razón… hay algo que no cuadra –expresó Rukia.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?, ¿nos devolvemos? –la chica miró la hora.

* * *

><p>(*) quiero que se entienda que trabajaron por el regalo la familia Kuchiki y la familia Kurosaki, además claro de ambos (ichi y kia)<p>

_o~O~O~O~o_

_En este semestre me gustan los días martes… siempre aguardo con ansias a que den las 5:20 pm para dirigirme a mi clase de humanista; "Psicología Industrial". Desde hace ya unas cuatro clases charlo durante todo el camino con mi profesor._

_Las personas… son interesantes y extrañas._


	2. Fuera de lo planeado

Tengo que admitir que esta es mi historia favorita… me ha gustado mucho la idea y me gusta más escribirla xD así que probablemente actualice de manera periódica, no crean que actualice día por medio ni nada, solo es porque es el principio.

Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo, serán utilizados por mí para esta historia sin mayor finalidad que crear algo diferente y darles un… rato interesante a mis lectores (iba a decir susto, pero no sé si se lo lleven al fin y al cabo).

**Este Fic está dedicado a mi querida amiga Nany Kuchiki, espero que lo estés disfrutando xD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestras Primeras Vacaciones<strong>

**Capítulo 2:** Fuera de lo planeado

* * *

><p>Estaban detenidos en medio de la carretera, orillados, afuera hacía frío y llovía menos brutalmente que antes, sin embargo no podía apreciarse iluminación alguna en el cielo nocturno por las densas y cargadas nubes que lo recorrían. Una pareja observaba un mapa dentro del vehículo y hacían acotaciones y comentarios.<p>

-¿Ves?, tengo razón… hay algo que no cuadra –expresó Rukia.

-¿Qué hacemos entonces?, ¿nos devolvemos? –la chica miró la hora.

-Es muy tarde… no recuerdo haber visto algún lugar en el que nos pudiéramos quedar por el camino. Creo que lo mejor sería que nos quedáramos aquí y descansemos hasta la mañana –Ichigo la miró con el ceño fruncido, no le agradaba la idea.

-Es peligroso, ¿Qué nunca te enteraste de choques, secuestros y robos a personas que se quedaran a dormir en medio de la carretera sin protección alguna?

-¿A caso te da miedo? –dijo Rukia con el ceño también fruncido –Que sepas que no veo otra solución y además ¿quién nos haría eso?, ¿la lluvia o los árboles?... no creo que vaya a salir una ardilla con una pistola. –murmuró demasiado burlesca.

-No digas estupideces.

-A menos que estés esperando a que alguien aparezca de la nada y diga algo como "¡Oh!, yo sé donde pueden alojarse" y nos lleve a un lugar que curiosamente sea mejor que nuestro hotel, opino que deberíamos tratar de dormir. –Ichigo le dio una de sus sonrisas molestas mientras pensaba en lo sarcástica que era su mujer. –Claro, las posibilidades de que eso ocurra tal vez sean las mismas de que camines por la calle y te encuentres un boleto de lotería con el premio máximo.

Sin decir nada en respuesta Ichigo le quitó finalmente el mapa en su totalidad y se quedó observando, su celular y el de Rukia no tenían señal, de nada les servía quejarse. Rukia reclinó un poco su asiento y luego se cruzó de brazos aguardando la decisión de Ichigo.

_Toc toc toc._

La pareja saltó en sus asientos algo asustados, se percataron de una figura junto a la ventanilla de Ichigo y se miraron curiosos antes de bajarla.

-¿Se encuentran bien? –La voz sonaba profunda y rasposa. Un hombre con impermeable y una lámpara portátil de aceite, de esas que hoy en día cuesta mucho ver, miraba al interior. No se le podía apreciar correctamente el rostro y las sombras producto de la escasa luz le daban un aspecto fantasmagórico. Ichigo asintió por ambos mientras Rukia desconfiada miraba lo que podía ver del hombre. –Parece que la tormenta va a arreciar, no les recomiendo quedarse, esta zona es algo fangosa cuando llueve mucho. –bajó su lámpara y pensaba retirarse cuando Ichigo le habló primero.

-Espere… ¿sabe si por aquí cerca hay algún lugar donde nos podamos hospedar? –Rukia lo miró burlesca, si el desconocido les decía dónde podían alojar de ahora en adelante miraría mejor el piso cuando caminara.

-Pues… si siguen derecho a unos 800 metros hay una desviación a mano derecha, cruzando el puente sigan recto como por kilómetro y medio, van a ver una casona, pregunten ahí si les queda alguna cabaña. –Rukia no lo podía creer.

-Solo por curiosidad –habló la chica, esto era muy extraño -¿qué hace en la carretera a estas horas y con lluvia? –el hombre la miró detenidamente, a Rukia le parecía que tenía intenciones extrañas en esa mirada que no supo descifrar.

-Vengo solo a revisar que los animales estén bien y a atar uno de los caballos. –En efecto traía una soga consigo, Rukia asintió en silencio y el hombre le correspondió el gesto mientras se alejaba y pasaba por detrás del vehículo para a unos metros abrir una portezuela del cerco de madera que había a una orilla de la berma y perderse entre el pastizal y la oscuridad.

La ventanilla aún estaba bajada y hacía ingreso un poco de la lluvia y el frío, los vidrios que antes estaban un poco empañados ahora se desempañaban. Rukia e Ichigo estaban callados cada cual pensando y solo podía escucharse la lluvia contra el asfalto. Ichigo se removió un momento y encendió el motor del vehículo nuevamente, subió la ventana y apoyó ambas manos en el volante.

-¿Qué opinas? –le preguntó a Rukia.

-¿Tenemos otra opción? –dijo simplemente mientras volvía su asiento a la posición original. Ichigo se fregó los ojos con la mano izquierda y se reinsertó en la carretera. –Te advierto que si no me gusta, seguimos de largo… por último nos devolvemos a la bencinera y nos quedamos a dormir en el auto ahí, no creo que nos pueda pasar algo allá. –la bencinera estaba a casi tres horas de viaje, y eso si es que encontraban una manera de desandar el camino, ninguno de los dos había visto señalizaciones para retornar a la carretera.

Siguieron con presteza las indicaciones del extraño. El camino al desviarse pasaba de ser de asfalto a ser de ripio, algunas piedras se escuchaban rebotar contra la carrocería del vehículo o salir disparadas en direcciones extrañas. Cerca de cinco minutos después atravesaron un puente de madera gruesa, había un pequeño cartel que decía "peso máximo, 2.5 toneladas", escucharon el fuerte sonido del río embravecido moverse bajo él y se preguntaban curiosos cómo se mantenía intacto pese a la fuerza que de seguro en este momento se le aplicaba.

El sonido de la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte, hasta que notaron que estaba en proceso de convertirse en agua-nieve. Luego de unos minutos el ripio pasó a ser un camino solo de tierra, que ahora compactada y mojada parecía asfalto en la oscuridad.

-Es ahí –indicó Rukia con su dedo hacia una enorme casa ubicada al costado izquierdo, el viento arreciaba, y luego de bajar y ver a Rukia, Ichigo la abrazó y caminó a la par de ella.

Se resguardaron bajo techo y miraron el exterior de la casa. Las luces estaban apagadas, las paredes eran de cemento pero con acabados y decoraciones externas en madera. Fuera distinguieron lo que parecía una mecedora a un costado de ellos, había un pequeño timbre y un cartelito que decía "_recepción"_, Ichigo le preguntó con la mirada a Rukia por su siguiente acción y fue ella quien asintió y tocó el timbre.

Una luz en el segundo piso se encendió y escucharon prontamente como alguien bajaba las escaleras que conectaba ambas plantas. Aguardaron en silencio enfundándose aún más en sus abrigos.

-… -Un joven de cabellos negros y ojos verdes les abrió la puerta sin decir nada, una vez ellos ingresaron cerró la puerta y avanzó hacia un mesón. Ichigo y Rukia lo siguieron en silencio, observando el acogedor interior. –De momento tengo una habitación doble en el segundo piso…

-¿No le queda alguna cabaña?, nos dijeron que aquí podíamos preguntar –Interrumpió Ichigo, a sabiendas de que Rukia prefería más privacidad.

-Tengo una para tres personas –dijo sacando unas llaves de debajo del mesón. Sin decir más se encaminó a la salida y cogió un abrigo que colgaba de un perchero antes de salir. Rukia e Ichigo le siguieron.

Estaba un poco alejada, subieron al automóvil siguiendo al del joven de brunos cabellos que iba en una camioneta en tono celeste, algo pasada de moda. Al llegar la notaron entre algunos árboles, tenía una rústica y aislada apariencia, Era completamente de madera, muy hermosa por demás.

El trío de personas se apearon de sus respectivos vehículos y se acercaron a la entrada. El hombre abrió la puerta e hizo ingreso primero, encendió las luces y dejó a la pareja recorrer el lugar. La cabaña tenía dos habitaciones, una con cama matrimonial, la cocina era mediana y el living tenía grandes ventanas que daban hacia un sonido de agua, probablemente hubiera en los alrededores un pequeño río.

-El arriendo por noche es de $ 50.000 pesos (*)–Ichigo y Rukia recorrieron la cabaña asombrados de lo hermosa que era, la verdad estaban dispuestos a aceptar cualquiera que no oliera a encierro y humedad, esta cubría más de sus expectativas.

-Gracias… –dijo Ichigo recibiendo las llaves. Rukia no habló hasta que el hombre salió y movió su vehículo para volver a la casona.

-¿Vas tú a buscar los pijamas? –preguntó, no quería salir. Ichigo solo asintió y ella se arrojó sobre el colchón. Olía a lavanda por alguna extraña razón, el lugar era muy acogedor y no tardó en quedarse medio dormida.

-Oye… Rukia, cámbiate –Ichigo la removió y al verla abrir los ojos le señaló el bolso que había bajado. Él ya estaba listo y la dejó con la tarea mientras se metía en la cama. Cuando Rukia estuvo lista se metió e Ichigo la abrazó para mantener el calor, ambos lograron descansar mucho mejor de lo que habían pensado.

* * *

><p>(*) Hablo aquí de pesos Chilenos, como el dólar está al día de hoy en $ 490 y algo, sería poco más de 100 dólares, hagan la conversión a su moneda.<p>

Jeez… sólo tuve una review, pero no importa, mi regalo aún está en proceso y no lo abandonaré (además que me encanta escribirlo xD). Gracias **Nany Kuchiki** por el apoyo y espero que ahora te guste más la historia.

A todos los demás lectores, un saludo… y si pueden déjenme alguna review… Por ahora los capítulos son cortos, creo que luego serán cada vez más largos.

¡Se cuidan mucho!

_o~O~O~O~o_

_Uno de los lugares de mi universidad donde más me gusta estudiar es el 4º piso del M (estudio en la Universidad Técnica Federico Santa María casa central, está dentro de las tres mejores de mi país), básicamente porque es relajante en esos bloques separados y cuando me canso o aburro puedo mirar a los cerros, a la cancha de pasto, al A, al mar y prácticamente a casi toda la u._


	3. Bosque y Nieve

¡Holas!, juas, juas, juas, juas… (risa ridícula) jeje, me pillaron, no puedo soportarlo, así que en este capítulo y algunos más adelante le meteré algo de humor (vamos, son Ichigo y Rukia… el humor es inevitable), peeeeero… mmm… bueno, ya sabrán.

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo y esta historia es mía, sin embargo, va dedicada a mi querida Nany Kuchiki. No lo he dicho, pero aquí Rukia tiene los cabellos igualitos a los de antes de volver como teniente (un poco más largos que los del inicio de la serie, si se fijan le fue creciendo poco a poco)… creo que aún no logro acostumbrarme a ese nuevo corte.

Por cierto, no habrán muchos personajes de Bleach, estarán por el momento solo Ichigo, Rukia y Ulquiorra (que la verdad no estaba planificado, pero apareció en el cap pasado), también otro personaje más que se mantuvo en el anonimato el cap pasado (ahora se sabe más de él y probablemente deduzcan acertadamente quién es) y un par que tienen como tarea una misión especial en el fic xD. Lamentablemente no saldrán gran cantidad… creo que de Bleach serían… 6… puede que aumente (o disminuya) en 1 el número… sin embargo mencionaré de vez en cuando a alguno que otro por ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestras Primeras Vacaciones<strong>

**Capítulo 3:** Bosque y Nieve.

* * *

><p>Ichigo fue curiosamente el primero en despertar, algo había hecho eco en su mente hasta hace unos momentos. Se removió buscando con su brazo el cuerpo de Rukia, mientras despertaba la atrajo inconscientemente más hacia sí. Al abrir los ojos sonrió ampliamente al verla descansando tan tranquila, siempre le sorprendía que por la mañana cuando la veía dormida parecía tan frágil y hermosa. Le propició un suave beso en la mejilla mientras se acurrucaba tras ella, hacía frío.<p>

Lo que lo había despertado volvió a oírse, firmes y fuertes golpes en la puerta de la cabaña.

Ichigo frunció el ceño, molesto. Le estaban interrumpiendo su contemplación y descanso. Salió de la cama cuidando no despertar a la chica que aún dormía, faltaba poco para las nueve de la mañana. Llegó a la puerta con el pijama puesto y la abrió, fuera estaba el mismo chico de cabellos negros, ojos verdes y rostro pálido.

-Buenos días –dijo sin importarle que su interlocutor estuviera en pijama –El desayuno se sirve en la casa principal al estilo buffet, los horarios son de 7:30 a 10:30. –sin decir más volteó y se fue. Ichigo asintió y cerró la puerta, iría a despertar a Rukia para que desayunaran y luego verían que hacer, probablemente continuarían con su viaje.

Al llegar a la cama se dio cuenta de que la chica se había movido de su posición, acabando en el lado en que anteriormente estaba él.

-¿Ichigo? –preguntó medio dormida, con los ojos aún cerrados -¿por qué te levantaste? –él sonrió y se apoyó en la cama para besarla en los labios.

-Es hora de levantarse enana… pronto van a cerrar la cocina y no alcanzaremos a desayunar –le dijo mientras procedía a besarla por el rostro, haciéndole cosquillas que quería evitar Rukia a toda costa.

Rukia se encogió, poniéndose en posición fetal y se tapó por encima de la cabeza, Ichigo después de unos intentos le quitó los cobertores y Rukia finalmente se rindió. Se bañaron juntos, pese a que Rukia trató de insistir en que debían apresurarse. Se tardaron más que si hubieran tomado duchas individuales.

-Te aviso que afuera hay un poco de nieve –dijo Ichigo mientras se ponía un suéter.

·

-Bueno, fue un gusto… -Ichigo pagó el arriendo al chico que se mantenía sin expresión, solo le reclinó la cabeza asintiendo y luego habló.

-Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra Cifer –se refería a su nombre. Miró hacia la ventana que quedaba junto a la puerta de salida de recepción. –Puede que vuelva a nevar… -Ichigo y Rukia voltearon a mirar fuera.

-Eso sería malo… olvidé traer cadenas –Rukia miró enojada a Ichigo por el descuido.

-Les puedo prestar si es el caso, pero deberán volver a dejarlas. –Ichigo le agradeció por el ofrecimiento. Rukia solo se despidió mientras tomada de la mano de Ichigo le daba un leve tirón, solo deseaba poder continuar ya con su viaje. Ya habían desayunado y recogido sus cosas, listos para marcharse.

-Tranquila Rukia… -decía Ichigo una vez estuvieron fuera de la recepción y la chica aceleró su paso.

-Solo vámonos de una vez… tenemos muchos lugares que recorrer y cosas que hacer. –sin mencionar que se sentía algo incómoda en la presencia del hombre de negros cabellos.

Subieron al vehículo e Ichigo arrancó.

Rukia miraba asombrada la hermosura de los parajes por los que transitaban. Habían pinos, algunos robles y coihues cubiertos parcialmente de nieve que ya comenzaba a derretirse a esas horas, el suelo en lagunas partes estaba cubierto de aquellas ramillas secas que expelen los pinos, en otras partes solo era un acolchado montón de pasto.

De pronto Ichigo comenzó a frenar y ello trajo de vuelta en sí a la chica.

-¿Qué pasa? –volteó la vista hacia delante y se sorprendió.

Estaban finalmente a la altura del puente de retorno, pero desgraciadamente se encontraba parcialmente destruido. El agua durante la noche había socavado la tierra de los cimientos de uno de los pilares y finalmente hizo ceder la totalidad de la mitad derecha.

Ambos bajaron del auto, completamente incrédulos.

Ichigo en frustración y preocupación se llevó la mano a la cabeza, pasándola entre sus cabellos ejerciendo presión. Rukia se acercó a contemplar el estado ladeado de una porción del puente. El agua aún fluía poderosamente.

-Mierda… -Rukia sin prestarle atención decidió aventurarse a tratar de cruzar por el lado que parecía intacto. -¡¿Qué haces? –al verla Ichigo se asustó.

-Tranquilo… quiero ver si soporta mi peso. –sin embargo, él la jaló y se lo impidió.

-No hagas estupideces ahora Rukia. –ambos fruncieron el ceño, pero finalmente admitiendo en parte su error, Rukia desistió.

Subieron de nuevo al auto y regresaron para sorpresa de Ulquiorra. Realmente él no esperaba que regresaran.

-¿Ocurrió algo? –preguntó más por cortesía que por curiosidad, pero igualmente curioso.

-El puente cedió, no se puede atravesar en vehículo. El costado izquierdo parece haber resistido.

Ulquiorra los miró en silencio y al cabo de un rato fue a por las llaves de la cabaña.

·

Ichigo se dejó caer de espaldas sobre la cama, con los brazos extendidos.

Rukia se recostó a un lado de él, sobre su brazo.

-Podemos lamentarnos, pero eso no va a cambiar las cosas –dijo Ichigo mientras se removía un poco para juntar su cabeza con la de Rukia, sin apartar la vista del techo de la cabaña. Rukia se giró y apoyó sus brazos sobre el pecho de él mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre su hombro e Ichigo cerraba su brazo en un ligero abrazo.

-Deberíamos llamar al hotel.

-Supongo que ya habrán cancelado nuestra reservación, pero no está de más avisar. –jugaba con los cabellos de ella mientras la acariciaba inconscientemente, ambos estaban descansando tranquilos.

-Entonces vamos a conocer –dijo de pronto Rukia, separándose bruscamente y rompiendo el ambiente.

-¿Ahora? –la chica frunció el ceño por la respuesta a su entusiasta comentario. –Bien…

Se volvieron a poner abrigos y salieron.

Rukia se adelantó mientras miraba los alrededores, descubrió que efectivamente un riachuelo transitaba en la parte trasera de la cabaña. La vista al este era espléndida, grandes montañas cubiertas de nieve y nubes.

Ichigo la seguía mirando los árboles que rodeaban, entre ellos distinguió otras dos cabañas más de tamaños mayores, y sobre un prado al descubierto habían tres cabañas más cercanas entre sí que las tres que se ocultaban un poco entre algunos árboles.

Rukia siguió por un sendero que tenía un poco de nieve en los costados, daba hasta una bodega que contenía leña seca. Le pareció ver algo a un costado de la construcción y curiosa se acercó. Ichigo se quedó un momento viendo una motocicleta para nieve, para cuando se enteró no veía a Rukia.

Rukia veía deslizarse una tela en la esquina y al acercarse esta se movió y alejó, luego la vio en la otra esquina, la trasera, y le pareció notar que pertenecía a la ropa de un joven demasiado delgado. Frunció el entrecejo, curiosa y dubitativa, al verlo ingresar al bosque y perderse entre algunos árboles… ¿debería seguirlo?

-¡Hiii! –gritó cuando sintió algo helado bajar desde su cuello por su espalda. Se tensó bruscamente e Ichigo comenzó a reír fuertemente.

-Jajajajaja, ¡estabas tan distraída que ni me notaste! –Rukia logró quitarse la nieve que Ichigo le había metido por el cuello de la ropa. El chico luego de buscarla la vio parada muy pensativa y no encontró nada mejor que molestarla.

-¡Tarado, idiota! –comenzó a golpearlo en el hombro y espalda mientras el de ojos castaños no podía parar de reír. -¡Me asustaste imbécil! –entonces Ichigo comenzó a correr y Rukia decidió perseguirlo mientras trataba de coger nieve y arrojársela.

Cuando ya se calmaron e Ichigo quedó con nieve entre las orejas y su cabello, fueron a la casona a preguntar si servían almuerzo. Mientras aguardaban Rukia comentó lo que había visto e Ichigo le dijo que eso era raro, tal vez comenzaba a ver cosas… ganándose así el primer puntapié en las canillas del día.

Ingresó una familia luego con una niña de coletas de cabello trigueño y un adolescente de cabello castaño. Se sentaron unas mesas distantes de ellos mientras conversaban y reían. Al parecer también tenían a otros en algunas cabañas… ¿se habrían enterado de que el paso estaba inhabilitado por el momento?, no era su problema.

Vieron entonces bajar a un hombre obeso desde el piso superior, sentándose solo en un rincón mientras abría un diario. Reconocieron como extranjeros a un par de adultos jóvenes que bajaban también, cabellos rubios y narices sonrojadas por el frío… a sus mentes les vino la idea de que eran Alemanes o Suecos. Una chica que no habían visto les trajo sus platos… al parecer el lugar era más concurrido de lo que ellos creían.

En eso estaban cuando ingresó un último individuo, traía gabardina y sombrero, lo último lo dejó reposando sobre el perchero y se acercó a las mesas, viendo a Rukia e Ichigo esbozó una zorruna sonrisa y les levantó la mano en señal de saludo. Era el mismo que había hablado con ellos en la carretera la noche anterior.

El hombre se les acercó para molestia y malestar de Rukia, invitándose temporalmente a sentarse en su mesa.

-¿Cómo durmieron anoche? –Rukia se tensó y trató de ser cortante, pero educada.

-Bien, gracias. –el hombre volteó la vista hacia ella y le regaló una amplia sonrisa, que lejos de parecer agradable le daba un tinte siniestro a la situación.

-Quizás habríamos seguido perdidos sin su ayuda… -dijo Ichigo, tratando de desviar la atención que ponía el hombre en Rukia. –gracias.

-Oh, descuiden, no hay de qué… es… divertido ayudar a viajeros en problemas –comentó nuevamente hacia la pelinegra, sonriéndole. Sin decir más se levantó y fue al mesón de recepción.

Ichigo vio como su mujer se destensaba en cuanto el hombre se iba.

-No me agrada… -dijo segura de sí. Algo por… instinto le decía que no era bueno estar cerca de ese hombre. Sus ojos… ellos eran lo que más le incomodaban del hombre, casi completamente cerrados no le permitían vislumbrar sus intenciones.

Por consenso unánime no declarado decidieron no volver a hablar del tema. Se concentraron en sus alimentos y en el ambiente acogedor del comedor. Al acabar notaron que volvía a nevar, ahora de día.

Caminaron a su cabaña cogidos de la mano mientras de vez en cuando Rukia dejaba que algún copo reposara sobre su mano libre hasta deshacerse.

* * *

><p>Yap!, ahora sí, muchas gracias por sus apoyos y comentarios a: <strong>Sakura-Jeka, Nany Kuchiki,<strong> **mitsury sorame** (ammm… jeje, si, humor habrá, pero trataré de no centrarme en ello… sobre lemmon… waaaaaaaa, yo no escribo lemmon, me da… cosa xD jajajaja soy toda una grandota pero no he escrito y creo que no escribiré lemmon. Algo que te diga "¡oh!, ¡ahora viene!" y sea evidente es mi límite, dejo eso a la imaginación de los demás, sorry, espero que sigas leyendo igual)**, MaryCheliz, 00Katari-Hikari-chan00,** **karychela** y a **Hikari Kazumi. **Por cierto, el próximo capítulo espérenlo sentados… tengo mucho que estudiar y aunque quiera no podré escribir, si puedo trataré de actualizar el 24 de marzo, quizá un poco antes (depende de cómo se vaya desarrollando mi estudio y comprensión de algunos ramos).

Ejem… well… on a response of the unexpected number of English lector I made a question to me in the half of this chapter… Can I be nicer with them? And I think yes… but how? just like this, say "Hi there!, what do you think about the story?" or "thanks very much by your time to read this… I'm pleasantly surprised"… mmm… well, my grammar and orthography (and other things too) are very busy… excuse me for that xD, I don't use this language since 4 or 5 years ago, but if I consider the music sung in English... then it would be just today xD.

Whatever, I'm better for read or listen English than write… jajajaja like a lot of people xD. Jeee… maybe write this was… a little stupid from my part, but my intension is just be more… comfortable. Ah!, I have some questions to do, it's difficult read the story with all of these descriptions? Some words I use (on Spanish) are strange for you-all?... if are anything who I can do for you-all, just say and I try to solve them in some way. My mind are very confuse now… how do you say "ustedes"? I take a dictionary book where was written "you-all" for "ustedes"… but I don't think so.

And that's all… bye!... y chaus también para los latinos o de habla hispana xD (solo me dieron ganas de agradecer de esta forma a los lectores de otros idiomas ya que no manejo otros salvo un poco de inglés… ni idea de italiano, francés o portugués). Por cierto, para el inglés algunos de mis errores comunes son poner "on" donde debería ir "in" o conjugar mal un verbo y hacer que cambie completamente la palabra… también debo decir que la palabra "ustedes" me quebró la cabeza… tuve que usar un diccionario en donde decía que en dicen "you-all" para referirse de esa manera, aunque no me la trago del todo… tal vez con solo "you" sea la forma correcta, pero no me quito pensar en solo "tú" como su traducción (le agrego el "usted").

_o~O~O~O~o_

_Me encanta el helado… bueno, me encantaba, lo amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa, cuando niña podía comerme una casata entera sin problemas, hoy con suerte como una porción a la semana porque ya no encuentro los que eran taaan ricos… aunque los del yögen früz son riquísimos, en lo personal me gusta la mezcla de lúcuma, chirimoya y piña, con yogur natural y manjar -w- (esos son con fruta que una escoge y la mezclan con los ingredientes que se escogen… lo preparan ahí mismo, se piden de 1 a 3 frutas dependiendo del cono [también hay tamaño familiar, con más frutas])._

_Ice-cream, ice-cream, ice-cream… jajajaja xD ahora que lo pienso me recuerda a la palabra scream xD ¡incluso puede sonar como "I scream"! jajajajajajajaja que se traduce tipo tarzán… pero no importa, aún así y todo, amo el helado. Por cierto, se me antojó… ¬¬ voy a ir a comprarme uno cuando salga._


	4. Más allá de la cabaña

¡Hola!, buenos días/tardes/noches a todos, jeje me tardé porque tuve certámenes complicados y… los capítulos son cada vez más largos (este salió muy largo). Los personajes de Bleach le pertenecen a Tite Kubo. No olviden que este fic está dedicado a mi querida Nany Kuchiki, sin embargo, quiero también dedicarle este capítulo a Maricela y a Kuchi-san, feliz cumpleaños a ambas (aunque atrasado para mary-tan).

A estas alturas del partido ya es obvio, pero lo voy a decir: Están en la estación de invierno, junto con ello debo aclarar que se encuentran en el sur de Chile, a faldas de la cordillera... si conocen el sur, podría decir que se parece a la ciudad de Malalcahuello, muy bonito lugar por cierto, está en la novena región ^^

**Aclaración:** Las palabras sueltas en cursivas inicialmente son para acentuar algo o hacer voces que Rukia no puede identificar. Luego la cursiva continua es para mostrar un flashback, lo que pasó la tarde del día anterior… un poco después de donde quedó el capítulo pasado. Traten de centrarse en la lectura, de preferencia sin ruido para que no se distraigan ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestras Primeras Vacaciones<strong>

**Capítulo 4:** Más allá de la cabaña

* * *

><p>Era de noche, Rukia dormía respirando acompasadamente en la cama, hacía bastante frío y todo estaba calmado. La chica se movió de manera inconsciente hacia un costado, buscando el calor de su marido.<p>

_No lo encontró_

La cortina comenzó a ondear producto del viento que se filtraba por el leve espacio abierto de la ventana. Se escuchaba el sonido metálico de las argollas a las que estaba unida, que se movían sobre el fierro que soportaba la estructura. El viento le daba en su desnuda espalda y terminó por despertarla.

-¿Ichigo? –preguntó somnolienta mientras abría cansinamente sus ojos y los restregaba con modorra luego. Al no verlo decidió primero enfundarse en una bata y luego cerrar la ventana.

Prendió la luz de la habitación y no encontró siquiera la ropa del joven de naranjas cabellos. Se calzó plantufas grises y decidió buscarlo. Lo llamaba, pero no obtenía respuestas.

Llegó al recibidor y al encender la luz vio una sombra en el exterior. Se acercó al ventanal y le pareció ver a una chica de rubios cabellos, parada, observando el pequeño río que corría fuera de la cabaña.

Afuera estaba nevado y la chica no llevaba más que una blusa y jeans, estaba descalza sobre la nieve mirando al frente, como si nada más existiera.

Escuchó un ruido tras ella y volteó. Se encontró a un chico de cabellos negros vestido con ropa roída. No podía verle mucho del rostro, solo sus labios y el color pálido de su tez.

-_Rukia… -_logró distinguir que sus labios se movían, sin embargo no parecían pronunciar aquello.

Algo estaba fuera de lugar, y pese a que lo sabía, no podía ser consciente de qué.

El joven de apariencia adolescente movía sus labios y ella no era capaz de comprender lo que decía. Comenzó a caminar hacia ella y Rukia por instinto comenzó a retroceder hasta chocar con la ventana. El joven se acercó aún más a Rukia y acorralándola llegó a su oído para al fin ser escuchado.

-_Ven, Rukia… ven_ –la cogió de la mano delicadamente tratando de jalarla fuera de la cabaña, el tacto le era frío. Rukia reaccionó y se soltó.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó mientras fruncía el ceño.

Al instante se escuchó un chapoteo en el agua. Rukia volteó a ver al lugar donde viera a la chica rubia, pero ya no estaba. El chico se acercó por la espalda y la abrazó fuertemente mientras la jalaba hacia la puerta. Rukia comenzó a tratar de golpearle y liberarse, pero sus movimientos eran muy restringidos y su atacante no parecía tener intensión de soltarla. Pese a aplicar fuerza, no podía decir que le estaba haciendo daño.

-¡Suéltame!, ¡déjame ya! –logró propinarle un codazo, aflojando el agarre y liberándose.

No alcanzó a separarse mucho cuando el chico de rostro pálido con una mano la cogió por el cuello y ejerció una presión desmedida y sobrehumana. La levantó del suelo y por primera vez ella no supo qué hacer a continuación.

_-Rukia… Rukia… Vamos…-_sentía que poco a poco perdía la conciencia. Sus manos se aferraban inútilmente del brazo firme, pero delgado, que el joven poseía. Trataba de aflojar la presión y a la vez patear, pero el aire se le acababa. –_Rukia…_

-¡Rukia! –finalmente Ichigo la remeció bruscamente, despertándola, había estado soñando. La presión aún la sentía sobre su cuello, inconscientemente lo primero que realizó fue inspirar grandes bocanadas de aire y palpar el lugar donde debía estar su corazón, estaba asustada.

-¿Ichigo? –la voz de Rukia estaba algo débil. Lo único que hizo fue abrazar a Ichigo y quedarse ahí, cobijada en su pecho mientras el de naranjas cabellos no sabía qué le pasaba, solo se dedicó a tranquilizarla sobando pausadamente la espalda de Rukia y acariciando sus cabellos afectuosamente.

-¿Una pesadilla? –preguntó, sintió levemente el asentimiento de la chica contra su pecho y todo siguió en silencio.

·

Durante la mañana Ichigo había decidido dejarla dormir unos minutos más. Rukia había dormido lo que le restaba de noche firmemente aferrada a él.

Por la tarde del día anterior habían tenido una reunión convocada por el administrador del recinto. Le había quedado dando vueltas la conversación, más precisamente un punto.

_Había cerca de quince personas reunidas entre las que se encontraban Rukia e Ichigo, muchos de ellos hablaban entre diferentes grupos o familias para tratar de averiguar el motivo de la convocatoria. Rukia e Ichigo ya lo sabían, pero no dijeron nada._

_-Se les ha convocado para hablar del estado actual de la situación. –muchos miraban interrogantes. –el puente de acceso cedió durante la noche y no contamos con los medios para repararlo inmediatamente. –Expuso Ulquiorra –Ya se ha solicitado ayuda a las autoridades provinciales, primero constatarán la situación en terreno antes de enviar alguna ayuda._

_-¿Quién les habló? –el hombre de sonrisa zorruna se descruzó de brazos y levantó una mano._

_-Yo… -nadie lo había notado, se encontraba al fondo, tras los reunidos._

_-¿Y usted es…? –preguntó la madre de los niños que vieron durante el almuerzo._

_-Ah… vaya… –dijo con un pesar fingido en la voz – les basta con tener a un agradable y bonito señor en recepción –dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza, refiriéndose a Ulquiorra, que lo miró imparcial. –Soy Gin Ichimaru, el administrador… mucho gusto…_

_Se extendieron algunos murmullos entre la gente y Gin se acercó al centro de la sala, sonriéndoles a todos los que le miraban._

_-Tenemos comida para al menos una semana, no suspenderé los pagos ni tampoco los servicios. Tomaremos esto tranquilamente como un pequeño "alargue de vacaciones" –dijo Gin, sonriendo ampliamente._

_-Yo tengo que volver al trabajo el lunes –dijo el hombre con obesidad._

_-Ya veo… -se puso momentáneamente serio, pero luego sonrió volteándose a otro lado -bueno, puede intentar llamar y avisar que se retrasará. –El hombre frunció el ceño, pero antes de que hablara Gin se volteó nuevamente, mirándolo ahora directamente. –Solo que la línea telefónica se cortó hace un rato… que lástima –era un lugar sin cobertura para celulares, todas las llamadas se hacían desde administración. _

-Si la línea se cortó y no hay señal para celulares… ¿qué tan seguros estamos de que realmente hizo lo que dijo? –se preguntó meditabundamente mientras aguardaba sentado en el recibidor con una taza de café en la mano. (*)

Se quedó divagando un momento más y maldiciendo su suerte, hasta que escuchó que Rukia se levantaba. Si bien no le llamó, acudió a ella tan pronto la oyó salir del cuarto y la besó para darle los buenos días.

-Buenos… -bostezó enormemente antes de acabar la oración.

-Dormiste bastante, ¿y aún tienes sueño?, quién diría que mientras más enanas más duermen. –como resultado recibió una mirada asesina de parte de Rukia, la chica estaba algo cansada.

-¿Qué preparaste? –sin más dilación, se sentaron a desayunar huevos revueltos con tostadas y café, Ichigo la había esperado para ello.

Durante la tarde y noche del día anterior había nevado bastante, por lo que al acabar el desayuno Rukia obligó a Ichigo a ir fuera para divertirse como niña en la nieve. Ichigo solo sonreía y de vez en cuando le arrojaba nieve para molestarla. Todo estaba enteramente blanco, los troncos se veían levemente negros cubiertos de blanco.

-Ichigo, ayúdame. –le dijo al cabo de un rato la morena mientras amoldaba nieve para hacer figuras.

-¿Quieres hacer un muñeco?

-No tonto, no cualquier muñeco… ¡hagamos un Chappy gigante! –la cara de Ichigo fue memorable.

-Hazlo sola… no sé hacer "hermosos" Chappys –dijo molesto.

-Solo tráeme nieve y ayúdame cuando no alcance –dijo sin prestarle importancia a su comentario.

-¿Qué tan grande lo quieres hacer?

-¡Asíiii de grande! –dijo en actitud infantil mientras trataba de emular un poco más de la altura de su marido.

-Enana caprichosa –comentó por lo bajo mientras se daba a su tarea, la aburrida parte de acumular la nieve que será moldeada. –Oye Rukia, te vas a tardar toda una eternidad… ¿es necesario acabarlo hoy? –preguntó con aburrimiento cuando la chica estaba con la base.

-Mmm… pues como nos tenemos que quedar, no es necesario. –Ichigo sonrió e iba a dirigirse a la casona para preguntar si le prestaban la moto para nieve, pero Rukia echó en tierra sus esperanzas. –Pero lamentablemente cuando la nieve tiene más de un día es más difícil amoldarla.

-Vamos enana, hagamos otra cosa… si quieres yo te la amoldo otro día… -dijo acercándose.

-Ve a hacer lo que te pedí –le dijo simplemente Rukia mientras volteaba y lo miraba diciendo "o vas o te golpeo". Ichigo refunfuñó, volviendo a su lugar.

Había pasado poco más de una hora, Ichigo ya estaba aburrido de acarrear nieve y trataba de encontrar nuevas formas de acercársela a la chica sin tener que moverse tanto. La nueva "creativa y novedosa" manera de hacerlo, le vino luego de haberse tirado en la nieve a descansar.

Simplemente arrojarla a distancia.

Rukia estaba concentradísima yendo por el torso del animal de nieve cuando inesperadamente recibió a la altura de sus pies una masa de nieve. Desconcertada volteó la vista hacia el lugar de procedencia y encontró al joven acostado, con una mano arrojando puñados de nieve en dirección a ella, sin verla realmente, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-Ichigo, ten cuidado… -le comentó sin moverse de su lugar. Ichigo no la escuchó y prosiguió, con la mala suerte que le dio en la nuca. -¡Te dije que tuvieras cuidado!

-Ah, lo siento. –volteó a verla sin rastro de molestia o pesar. –Rukia… ¿qué opinas de esto?

-¿Ah?

-De esto… de Ichimaru, del puente, de la cabaña… de esto.

-De lo primero, no quiero pensar. De lo segundo, que tenemos mala suerte. Y de lo tercero, que está decente.

-¿Crees que realmente haya hablado con alguien sobre el puente? –tenía ahora las manos bajo la nuca mientras miraba el cielo celeste atravesado por algunas nubes.

-No.

-¿Y no te preocupa? –preguntó sorprendido, volteando a verla e incorporando medio cuerpo.

-No puedo hacer nada al respecto, estamos aislados… a menos que haya algún camino que atraviese, de nada me serviría preocuparme, ¿no crees?

-Tal vez –volvió a recostarse.

-¡Claudia, no te olvides el abrigo! –escucharon un grito moderadamente cerca. Estaban en la parte trasera de la cabaña, pues Rukia quería poder apreciar el muñeco desde el interior en toda su gloria, así que decidió hacerlo fuera del ventanal.

-¡Ya voy! –voltearon a ver la cabaña más cercana, de la que había salido la niña y ahora volvía a ingresar.

·

Habiendo dejado para más tarde la finalización del animal de nieve, fueron a almorzar. Casi todas las mesas estaban ocupadas, Gin estaba al fondo en una doble hablando con Ulquiorra, que más que todo solo asentía.

-Disculpa… ¿tú estabas haciendo un monito? –Rukia estaba sentada y ni cuenta se dio de cuando una niña de cabello trigueño oscuro, ojos cafés oscuros y algunas pecas en sus mejillas y nariz se le acercó y jaló parte de su chaqueta.

-… -Rukia vio una mirada de admiración en el rostro infantil y solo pudo enternecerse. Ichigo en esos momentos estaba en el baño. –Sí.

-¿Y qué es?, no se parece a un muñeco de nieve, no es redondo –dijo la niña, con duda.

-Eso es porque no lo es… es Chappy –le sonrió enormemente a la niña.

-¿Chappy?

-¿No conoces a Chappy? –le preguntó a la niña con curiosidad. La niña negó lentamente y Rukia abrió de mayor tamaño los ojos. -¿No? –lo dijo más para sí misma que hacia la pequeña. -¿Cómo te llamas?

-Claudia Fuenzalida Valdés –dijo como un mantra la niña, completamente de memoria.

-¿Qué edad tienes? –la niña pareció tratar de hacer memoria, pero casi al instante le enseñó su mano derecha, con el pulgar doblado.

-Cuatro… pasado mañana serán cinco. –le dijo muy feliz. Rukia le sonrió y levantó la vista para averiguar dónde estaban los padres de la niña. Notó al hermano de la pequeña mirarla desconfiado, pero el resto de la familia estaba conversando alegremente.

-Bueno, Claudia… este es Chappy –dijo Rukia sacando de su bolsillo su celular. En él tenía colgado un adorno del conejito en cuestión.

-Es un poco raro… -dijo refiriéndose a la forma. Rukia se sintió apuñalada. –Pero es lindo –finalizó sonriendo.

-Clo, ven que vamos a almorzar –dijo de pronto el mismo chico que Rukia viera a unas mesas, llegando junto a ellas y tomando a la niña de la mano.

-Suéltame que puedo irme sola… soy grande ya –dijo tirando su mano en contraria.

-Lamento que la haya molestado –dijo el adolescente de manera hosca hacia Rukia, ignorando a su hermana que forcejeaba.

-No me molestó, descuida… por cierto Claudia… si quieres después me ayudas a acabarlo. –le dijo como ocurrencia para que la niña se tranquilizara un poco.

-¡¿En serio? ¡A mí me encanta hacer monitos con la nieve! –dijo felizmente la niña mientras se ponía a brincar. Su hermano miró molesto a la niña, Rukia solo le sonreía.

-Siempre y cuando tus papás te den permiso, por mí no hay problemas. –la niña le asintió fervientemente.

-¿Cómo se llama usted? –preguntó de pronto la pequeña, recordando algo de modales.

-Soy Rukia Kuchiki… mucho gusto, pequeña Claudia.

-Estoy en la cabaña dos, ¿me irías a buscar cuando vayas a continuar?

-Claro… -la niña se despidió y volteó contenta mientras hablaba con su hermano y corría luego donde sus padres a hablarles. Rukia hizo señas a los adultos que la miraron curiosos y le respondieron a ellas.

-Oye Rukia, ¿quién era esa niña? –preguntó Ichigo llegando.

-Una chica con gusto –dijo orgullosa de Chappy, justo cuando les trajeron la comida e iniciaron el almuerzo.

Iban ya por la mitad de su comida cuando Gin se levantó y golpeó suave y sonoramente el vaso con su servicio.

-Veo que ya tengo su atención. –miró los rostros interrogantes de sus inquilinos. –Solo les quiero recordar que las termas y el paso a la cascada están todavía habilitados. De preferencia avísenle a Ulquiorra si van a pasear… no vaya a ser que los corderitos se pierdan –dijo animosamente. –Ah, sobre el puente, vino un fiscalizador estructural y dijo que no era recomendable si quiera cruzarlo a pie, al parecer creen que se caerá completo de un momento a otro.

-¿Y qué más dijo?, ¿le pidió alimentos o ayuda? –preguntó el hombre obeso de nuevo.

-Señor gordito… por ahora no necesitamos alimentos… y la ayuda la están dando de esta forma. –el hombre enrojeció, lo más probable que por molestia.

-¿Y con quién más estabas? –preguntó Ichigo.

-Ulquito me acompañaba –dijo alegre Gin, volteando a ver a un molesto Ulquiorra.

-También dijo que la línea telefónica sería restaurada a más tardar mañana, un conductor chocó y derribo uno de los postes, cortando la línea. –dijo Ulquiorra muy sereno.

Algunos murmullos no se hicieron esperar, mientras otros solo se concentraron en seguir con lo suyo. Gin le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Ulquiorra y luego, viendo a una Rukia concentrada en su plato y a un Ichigo reclamándole por tomar también su postre, sonrió divertido antes de marcharse.

Ulquiorra se levantó también y se dirigió a la recepción. Al poco rato el comedor quedaba con muy pocas personas, la mesera se encargaba de recoger los puestos desocupados y limpiar algunas mesas. Rukia e Ichigo seguían sentados luego de que ella robara la porción de postre correspondiente a él, quien había dejado de reclamar básicamente porque no quería más puntapiés.

-Rukia… -Ichigo estaba aburrido con una mano sosteniendo su cabeza. -¿Qué dices si luego vamos a ver la cascada? –la chica dejó la cuchara reposar en su boca, saboreando el mousse de chocolate que había obtenido _amablemente_ de su esposo.

-Vamos mañana… va a oscurecer pronto. Además quiero acabar a Chappy.

-Entonces al menos demos un paseo en la motonieve. –dijo decidido.

-Si te la prestan, por mí no hay problema, mientras sea luego de Chappy. –ya se le había acabado el mousse y dejó la cuchara de lado para pasar el dedo en un intento de extraer las raspas.

-¡Rukia!

-Es que está riquísimo… -Ichigo refunfuñó, además le sacaba en cara que estaba rico y no lo había dejado comerlo.

-Debiste haberme dejado algo al menos. –la chica seguía saboreando el dedo y volviendo a untarlo.

-¿Quieres que te convide? –preguntó mostrándole su dedo embadurnado con restos de mousse. Ichigo tragó duro y poco faltó para que aceptara gustoso, si no fuera porque estaban en un lugar público y no aseguraba poder controlarse del todo.

–Si te viera tu padre seguro que te mata. –Rukia le asintió sonriendo, pero continuó hasta dejar el recipiente totalmente limpio, indiferente al mal humor que ahora cargaba Ichigo.

Al salir del comedor, Ichigo le dijo a Rukia que fuera a jugar con su mono de nieve mientras él se quedaba preguntando por la motonieve. Se acercó al mostrador donde estaba Ulquiorra hojeando el libro diario.

-… -dudó un momento, el chico de verdes ojos parecía muy concentrado en lo que hacía. –Tengo una pregunta que hacer. –Ulquiorra lo miró, pero no dijo nada. –El otro día vi una motonieve cerca del leñero, ¿las arriendan o prestan?

-El dueño de eso es Gin Ichimaru, pregúntale a él.

-¿Dónde está?

-No sé. –Y… esa fue toda la conversación. Ichigo no obtuvo nada y decidió seguir a Rukia.

Por su parte Rukia se había quedado parada fuera, viendo como Ichigo se dirigía a recepción. Algo molesta se volteó e iba a dirigirse a la cabaña de la pequeña niña cuando se topó de frente con Gin. Él le sonrió traviesamente y ella frunció el ceño, no había caso de que le cayera bien aquel hombre de misteriosa sonrisa.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es la pequeña Rukia…

-No le he dado la confianza para hablarme así… -dijo molesta, frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh… me has herido, Rukia, yo que pensaba que podríamos ser amigos… -por el tono sarcástico de su voz era más que obvio que no era así. -¿Qué tal le ha parecido la estadía?

-Algo aburrido

-¿En serio?, bueno, puede que de ahora en adelante se vaya a volver más divertido –dijo mostrando una sonrisa algo macabra para Rukia. –Al menos para mí. –pasó por el lado de la chica y le susurró cantarinamente. –Uno nunca sabe qué puede pasarle a un grupo de personas aislado en medio de la nada.

Eso puso nerviosa a Rukia, pero trató de no demostrarlo. Justo entonces Ichigo se dirigía hacia ellos, con una sonrisa por haber encontrado imprevistamente al hombre de cabellos platinados.

-Mira nada más quien viene por ahí… -dijo Gin sonriéndole mientras movía su mano en señal de saludo hacia Ichigo. –Hola.

-Justamente le andaba buscando… tengo una pregunta sobre su motonieve.-Gin le asintió para que continuara -¿Es posible que me la preste un rato o me la arriende?

-Mmm… bueno, no veo el mayor problema en prestártela… pero cualquier daño que le hagas deberás pagarlo con creces. –Ichigo le iba a agradecer cuando Ichimaru agregó una última cosa. –Eso sí, creo que no tenía combustible…

-No hay problema, tengo un bidón de unos 10 litros. –luego del percance en la carretera durante la madrugada, había comprado uno y dejado en la cajuela del vehículo.

-Le voy a dejar las llaves a Ulquiorra, cuando quieras la puedes utilizar.

-Gracias.

-Nos vemos –dijo despidiéndose de ambos.

·

-Espera aquí

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Con la cara de amargado que siempre traes, seguro que no le dan permiso. –Ichigo se cruzó de brazos y esperó a unos metros de la puerta de la cabaña. Rukia golpeó con los nudillos y aguardó.

-¿Si? –dijo un hombre de castaños cabellos, poco más alto que Ichigo. -¿Le ocurre algo señorita?

-Soy Rukia Kuchiki, estoy en la cabaña de allá junto a mi esposo –dijo para aclarar cualquier mal entendido que pudiera darse. –En realidad vine buscando a Claudia, iba a continuar con mi muñeco de nieve y le prometí avisarle.

-Ya veo… ¿y quién es ese joven de ahí?

-Es mi marido, nos casamos hace poco más de un año… -dijo sonriente Rukia mientras le mostraba su mano izquierda.

-Una pareja joven… bueno, mis mejores deseos para ustedes… espere un momento. –juntó la puerta, pero no la cerró. Ichigo decidió acercarse un poco con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

-¡Rukia! –la niña apareció gritando de alegría mientras corría a la puerta y se lanzaba a los brazos de una sorprendida Rukia.

-Tiene permiso por un máximo de hora y media, sin embargo, debe ir acompañada de su hermano. –la niña hizo un puchero en los brazos de Rukia. A los minutos apareció el adolescente y se despidieron del hombre.

·

-Y… ¿cómo te llamas? –preguntó Ichigo, tratando de hacer una charla con el muchacho que se mantenía de pie mirando a su hermana jugando con Rukia.

-Daniel –Ichigo esperó algo más de su parte, pero volvieron a seguir en silencio.

Rukia ya estaba terminando con su escultura, le faltaba una parte de la cabeza. Había tomado a la niña un par de veces para decorar alguna parte que estuviera fuera del alcance de la pequeña y otras para que amoldara y participara más. Ichigo sentía cierta nostalgia al ver a Rukia interactuar de esa manera con la niña.

-Ichigo, ¡ven! –dijo de pronto Rukia.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No alcanzo, ¿podrías ponerle esto ahí? –en vez de hacerlo, cogió a Rukia por la cintura y la elevó.

-Ya te dije que no soy bueno con esto, es tu escultura, así que hazlo tú. –Rukia sonriente se dedicó a acabar con las orejas de Chappy.

-¡Terminamos! –Claudia se puso a correr alrededor de la figura, mientras Rukia era bajada y abrazada por Ichigo.

-¿Qué opinas? –preguntó la chica.

-Está… lindo… -terminó por decir sin mucha convicción. Rukia agradeció mentalmente su consideración y se aferró a los brazos del chico, resguardándose más en su calor.

-¿Ya terminaste Clo? –preguntó el joven que se había mantenido distante y serio durante todo momento. –Nos vamos

-Todavía no… papá dijo hora y media.

-Pero terminaron antes

-Pero yo quiero jugar.

-No abuses… -dijo molesto, mirando a la niña.

-¿Y a qué quieres jugar? –preguntó Rukia.

-¡Guerra de nieve! –Rukia rió y se separó de Ichigo.

-Pero estarías en desventaja si jugamos en parejas.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Que tal todos contra Ichigo? –dijo pensativamente hacia la niña.

-¡¿Qué?

-Así sería más justo, ¿verdad?, tu hermano, tú y yo contra la naranja de ahí… ¿qué opinas?

-¡Sí!

-Oye Rukia…

-Vamos Ichigo, no me digas que no puedes contra una mujer, una niña y un adolescente… yo diría que claramente nosotros estamos en desventaja aún así –dijo burlesca. Antes de que el chico pudiera responder, recibió una débil bola de nieve arrojada por a niña.

-¡Escóndete Rukia! –grito la niña ocultándose tras la cabaña.

Rukia dio un último vistazo a Ichigo y cogió un montón de nieve mientras corría, tratando de apretarla lo más posible. El chico aún seguía de pie, mirando como comenzaban el juego. Ichigo por su parte esbozó una sonrisa mientras les concedía algo de ventaja.

-¿Y tú no vas a jugar? –le preguntó a Daniel al poco rato de escapar de algunos ataques y contraatacar moderadamente. –No me digas que solo estás de observador, te advierto que estás en el equipo de tu hermana, así que en cualquier momento te ataco. –El chico ignoró olímpicamente a Ichigo, haciendo que se molestara.

-Ah, entonces el problema es que no tienes suficiente fuerza para arrojar un puñado de nieve… -en eso vio por el rabillo de ojo como se acercaba la pequeña Claudia y se disponía a lanzarle nieve a quemarropa, pero pronto la cogió desprevenida y le arrojó un par de bolas de nieve para luego lanzarse sobre ella y hacerle cosquillas.

Daniel se molestó por la confianza del de naranjas cabellos y viendo a su hermana solicitar auxilio le arrojó a Ichigo una bola muy compactada y con gran potencia directamente en la oreja izquierda.

-¿Atacando por la espalda? –soltó a la niña, que corrió hacia Rukia para atacar en grupo a Ichigo.

-Yo… no… -comenzó a decir Daniel, dándose cuenta de que había dado pie a ser blanco del de naranjas cabellos.

-No hay escusa –Ichigo se dispuso a perseguirlo y arrojarle nieve, mientras el adolescente trataba de escapar. Se ocultó tras Chappy e Ichigo iba a destruir parte del muñeco cuando Rukia y Claudia saltaron sobre él para tumbarlo.

-¡Ahora! –dijo Rukia sentándose sobre la espalda de Ichigo y afirmando sus brazos, al instante Claudia se puso frente a la cabeza de Ichigo y agachada le lanzó toda la nieve que pudo, taponeándolo.

Daniel salió de detrás del muñeco y no pudo evitar reír. Ichigo entonces se levantó tirando a Rukia y tumbándola luego para tratar de darle el mismo tratamiento, solo que ahora Claudia logró defenderla un poco con ayuda de su hermano, quien inevitablemente terminó por disfrutar de fastidiar al de naranjas cabellos.

-¡Bien!, me rindo –dijo Ichigo siendo aplastado por tres cuerpos de diferentes pesos y tamaños al poco rato.

Claudia y Rukia chocaron palmas, victoriosas.

-Vencido por una niñita de cuatro años… -le dijo fastidioso Daniel.

-¡Daniel! –el hombre de cabellos castaños, padre de los chicos, se acercó a él algo molesto. –Dije hora y media y ya van casi tres. –Ichigo miró al chico y vio que volvía a su faceta anterior.

-Claudia no me hacía caso.

-¡No es cierto!

-En realidad fue nuestra culpa –dijo Rukia –lo lamento, se nos pasó el tiempo. –el hombre suspiró y miró con un toque severo a su hijo, pero al verlo luego cubierto con resto de nieve sonrió.

-Al menos se divirtieron supongo –su hijo volteó la vista a otro lado, mas la niña saltó a sus brazos y le dijo que se había divertido mucho. –Gracias por todo –le dijo a la pareja.

-No hay de qué –dijo Ichigo.

·

-¿Dónde andabas? –preguntó Ulquiorra a Gin cuando lo vio ingresar por el acceso principal.

-Por ahí –sonrió ampliamente y Ulquiorra se abstuvo de seguir preguntando. –Si Kurosaki te pregunta, estas son las llaves. –le dejó el par de llaves sobre el mostrador.

-Son casi las seis –dijo al aire mirando el reloj. Gin le miró interrogante por el comentario. –Los Herbst no llegaron a almorzar.

-Quizá estén haciendo _cosas_ por ahí… -dijo burlonamente Gin.

-Son hermanos… -se refería a la pareja de extranjeros, Lea y Alger Herbst.

-Mmm… no creo que sea preocupante –dijo sin ánimos de seguir conversando.

-A las diez de la mañana firmaron para salir a la cascada y no han vuelto desde entonces.

-Ya veo… en la cena informa al resto, si aún no han aparecido prepara un grupo de búsqueda. –se dirigió hacia la cocina, su objetivo era la puerta de salida trasera.

-¿No vas a ir? –preguntó Ulquiorra, deteniéndolo en medio de su camino.

-Claro… de hecho, ahora mismo voy –le sonrió ampliamente y se marchó. Para Ulquiorra Gin era un hombre intrigante, jamás se podría fiar de él.

·

Rukia e Ichigo decidieron que era algo tarde para ir por la motonieve, por lo que la dejaron para el otro día. Fueron a cenar al poco rato y se toparon con la sorpresa del anuncio de Ulquiorra.

-¿Alguien se ofrece de voluntario para la búsqueda? –pregunto el de negros cabellos.

-Ichigo… -Rukia le murmuró a su marido, llamando su atención. -¿crees que debamos? –el chico miró al grupo de personas y vio que tres hombres y una mujer levantaban sus manos.

-No… hemos estado aquí menos tiempo que ellos y no conocemos nada del lugar. –Rukia asintió y vio como después de cenar el grupo salía a buscar a la pareja de hermanos.

Ninguno los encontró por las horas de búsqueda que dedicaron. Ya era de noche cuando decidieron dejar la búsqueda para la mañana, nada podrían hacer en esa situación.

Ulquiorra algo preocupado se quedó en recepción unas horas más de lo que normalmente hacía. No se veía tampoco a Gin por alguna parte y eso le incomodaba también, aunque no lo hacía notar.

·

Era cerca de medianoche, un poco pasadas. La casona estaba en silencio y solo podía verse la luz de la cocina encendida.

La mucama se encontraba en ella, moviendo objetos y abriendo la puerta del refrigerador, preparándose un bocado de media noche. La puerta trasera de salida se abrió sigilosamente y por ella ingresó un hombre.

La mujer no se percató de su presencia hasta que lo tuvo justo en su espalda, al voltear luego de prepararse un emparedado. Inconscientemente lo dejó caer por el susto. El hombre le sostuvo la mirada y se quedó quieto en su lugar.

-¿Se le ofrece algo? –el hombre, que llevaba un abrigo con gorro, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro, esbozó una sutil sonrisa antes de acercarse a la mujer, intimidándola.

* * *

><p>(*): no quise ponerlo ahí, pero les diré si tienen dudas que quedaron en que cada grupo de hospedados pediría por la mañana y por la tarde los alimentos que ingerirían en el desayuno y la once, luego verían quienes solicitaron qué y lo repartirían equitativamente. Esto para eliminar las pérdidas de alimentos por la forma buffet (y el exceso de ellos también).<p>

Ah… hubiera seguido, pero ya tengo muchas otras cosas que hacer… luego del viernes me vuelvo a dedicar a escribir xD. Saludos!

Se agradece mucho todas las reviews, alertas y favoritos, en especial a: **Nany Kuchiki, karichela, Kuchi-San** (¡Feliz cumpleaños!, ahora serás la chica del par de patos xD)**, Noriko X, emilia-chan, Sakura-Jeka, 00 Katari- Hikari-chan00 **y a **MaryCheliz.** No es por ser patriota ni nada, pero cuando recibo un review y me dicen "oh, somos compatriotas" entonces como que se me infla el orgullo xD jajajaja (somos un país con poca gente, después de todo… comparados con por ejemplo México quedamos chicos en la red xD).

Bueno, espero les haya gustado este cap… ò.ó dejen review!

_o~O~O~O~o_

_Una de las cosas que más me gusta de Valparaíso (mentiría si dijera que es la única) es que a veces por la mañana se amanece nublado y con niebla o simplemente aparece bruma a cualquier hora del día, principalmente en otoño e invierno. En esos momentos es muy agradable ponerse a caminar, detenerse a observar el paisaje o simplemente salir de madrugada cubierta con el cobertor de la cama (que arranco antes de levantarme) y a veces un café en mano a sentarme en el balcón y mirar la quietud de la ciudad en horas tempranas envuelta en el aire misterioso y de ensoñación que le da la bruma. Para los que no sepan, Valparaíso es una de las ciudades portuarias más importantes de mi país, por tanto costera._


	5. Baño de Sangre

Muy buen día… ¿o noche?, según la hora que lean. Debo confesar algo extraño antes de iniciar el capítulo, esta historia se estaba desviando de su concepción original. El "villano" se ha alterado un total de tres veces, mi mentecilla vuela sobre las posibilidades y abre nuevas complicaciones entretejidas en el mar de cosas que vienen, por lo que no estoy segura de nada... salvo de que mi nombre es Amanda :D (?).

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo… ¡y continúo diciendo que este fic está dedicado a mi querida Nany Kuchiki!, espero esté cumpliendo las expectativas de tu petición xD.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestras Primeras Vacaciones<strong>

**Capítulo 5:** Baño de sangre

* * *

><p>Una inspiración profunda fue la señal de que Rukia despertaba. Se removió en el abrazo de Ichigo, comenzando a despertarlo. Volteó y se acomodó contra su pecho para resguardarse en su calor.<p>

La mañana no era tan fría como hasta esos días, el sol ya había salido y calentaba un poco, a diferencia de la tormentosa noche recién pasada.

-Buenos días –Ichigo se despertó y habló con voz ronca y adormilada, Rukia por su parte se apegó más a él, reacia a salir de la cama.

-Buenos días –respondió, se abrazó a su torso y el chico sonrió.

-Vamos a llegar tarde al desayuno –dijo

-Ahora desayunamos aquí… quedémonos otro rato –escondió ahora su rostro en el cuello del chico. Ichigo se abrazó a ella y le cedió más descanso mientras esporádicamente acariciaba su espalda desnuda.

-Deja… -reclamó Rukia con los ojos cerrados –me despiertas… -Ichigo rió y Rukia sintió toda la potencia pulmonar del hombre junto a ella, su garganta mantenía un tinte ronco.

-Ya no te vas a dormir –le hizo ver mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-Pero no quiero levantarme… -Rukia no era capaz de volver a dormirse luego de despertar, a menos que estuviera cerca de una hora intentando… algo que la desesperaba y solía despertarla más.

-De acuerdo… hoy traigo el desayuno a la cama –Rukia sonrió enormemente.

-Que marido tan considerado tengo –le besó el cuello.

-De eso nada, mañana lo traes tú –le respondió besándola en los labios para evitar el inminente reclamo y se levantó rápidamente en toda su desnudez, para luego coger su albornoz.

·

Ulquiorra estaba… ¿molesto?, no… ¿preocupado?, mm… tampoco.

Desconcertado, estaba desconcertado.

Ni la mucama ni Gin habían dado señales de vida en toda la mañana. Es más, desde la tarde anterior no había vuelto a ver a Gin.

El hombre de cabellos platinados había salido en búsqueda de los hermanos Herbst, pero no había vuelto antes de que Ulquiorra se decidiera por ir a dormir, tampoco nadie recordaba haberlo visto luego de ello. Habló con el resto del personal, dejó encargado que avisaran si alguno de los dos se volvía a dejar ver por el sector. Por demás, todo parecía en orden.

El almuerzo careció de suntuosidad, los alimentos consistían de casi puras conservas, Ulquiorra se abstuvo de informar del par de nuevas desapariciones y se dirigió prontamente a su puesto. Luego de almorzar, el grupo de búsqueda del día anterior procedió a continuar donde habían quedado, con muy pocas esperanzas por la nevazón nocturna. Por su parte, Ichigo y Rukia se habían dirigido al mostrador de Ulquiorra.

-Ciffer, Gin nos había prestado su motonieve, ¿te dejó las llaves? –preguntó Ichigo, Rukia solo lo acompañaba.

El hombre de verdes ojos le entregó las llaves y continuó con lo suyo como si nada pasara, actuando de manera muy normal.

·

-Ichigo… ¿estás seguro? –preguntó Rukia, viendo al joven abrir la tapa del bidón.

-Sí…

-No le vacíes toda

-Son apenas diez –Rukia frunció el ceño. –Está bien… la mitad. –al vaciar aproximadamente la mitad del bidón, lo tapó y lo volvió a dejar en su lugar correspondiente, la cajuela del auto.

Habían movido la motonieve hasta la cabaña. Rukia, cruzada de brazos, observaba la enorme sonrisa de Ichigo, quien a su vez no cejaba su intento por encender el vehículo motorizado.

-No entiendo esa fijación masculina por esos aparatos… -Ichigo logró encender el motor y probó la velocidad, arrancando y dejando a Rukia ahí mismo.

-¡Sube! –le dijo cuando regresó luego de probar la dirección. –Está en perfectas condiciones. –Rukia reacia le aceptó el casco y se sentó tras él, aferrándose a su cintura.

Como punto a favor tenía que el asiento era espacioso y le permitía sentarse tras él sin mayores problemas. Durante la noche anterior, la nevada había sido bastante intensa, tanto que Rukia se había preguntado cuánta cantidad de nieve podían soportar los techos. Ahora la nieve se acumulaba algo más dura por el endurecimiento del calor al que se exponía con el agradable sol, permitiéndole sin dificultad un viaje agradable en la moto para nieve.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó aferrada a la cintura de Ichigo.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? –devolvió la pregunta, él solo conducía en línea recta evitando alguno que otro obstáculo.

-Hacia allá –apuntó una pequeña cima, similar a un cerro, a no mucha distancia.

No tardaron ni cinco minutos en llegar ahí.

-Que grande… -no habían visto la extensión total de la propiedad. Recién ahora caían en la cuenta de que carecía de vayas o cercas, incluso alambrado de púas, para delimitar hasta donde sus ojos veían.

-¿Para dónde crees que esté la cascada? –Rukia miró por sobre su hombro y recorrió con la vista.

-Ahí parece haber un cartel –apuntó a una entrada entre el bosque.

-No creo que pueda ir con esto… -no parecía haber mucho espacio entre los árboles más adentro, seguro tendría gran dificultad para maniobrar con la motonieve.

-¿Y si rodeamos? –la respuesta vino de una aceleración por parte de Ichigo, sorprendiendo a Rukia que rápidamente se aferró a él.

El bosque tapaba casi toda la visión por delante, salvo una pequeña porción que parecía abrirse lo suficiente para permitirles maniobrabilidad. Ichigo ingresó cauteloso por ella y al poco andar descubrió que era lo bastante amplia para aumentar la velocidad. Y así lo hizo.

-Ichigo, espera –Rukia creyó ver algo por el rabillo del ojo cuando iban a cerca de 70 km/h.

-¿Qué? –no había escuchado bien, pero aminoró la velocidad.

-Creí ver algo atrás… parecía una cabaña –el chico enarcó una ceja tras las gafas para nieve que tenía puestas. –Es en serio –le reclamó Rukia.

Ichigo con cuidado volteó y retomó camino a una velocidad moderada. Al poco andar, internalizado en el costado izquierdo, encontraron lo que parecía una construcción de madera. Habían llegado casi a velocidad de caminata.

-Esto está muy metido en el bosque –Habían recorrido cerca de cinco kilómetros. Apagó la motonieve y se bajó. Rukia imitó sus acciones -¿Por qué crees que la construyeron tan alejada?

-Ni idea. –Parecía abandonada, y con razón. –Vamos a ver –curiosa ante todo, tomó la delantera y se acercó a la puerta, habiendo visto antes por las destartaladas ventanas que ya ni vidrio conservaban.

Estaba completamente a oscuras en su interior, mas le era seguro decir que nadie había en ella. Tomó la manilla y la giró, cedió sin problemas permitiéndole ingresar.

-¿No hay luces? –preguntó Ichigo al aire mientras buscaba algún interruptor. Rukia por su parte negó. - ¿Desde cuándo crees que la hayan abandonado? –el piso crujió bajo su peso.

-Pues…

-Yo diría que lleva más de diez años abandonada –Ichigo la interrumpió en su cavilación, Rukia asintió.

-No se puede ver gran cosa, ¿qué dices si volvemos por una linterna? –Ichigo hizo una expresión de flojera.

-¿Para qué?, ni que tuviera algo importante… vamos a ver la cascada –quería tomarle unas fotos a Rukia ahí… tenía que admitir que le encantaba lo bien que quedaba con ese tipo de paisajes el rostro de su amada esposa, si fuera pintor la habría retratado un sinfín de veces.

-Pero… -antes de reclamar, un destello proveniente de algún objeto junto a la ventana llamó su atención. Sin mediar palabra se dirigió a él y lo cogió, era un delicado y fino collar con un símbolo que se le hacía familiar.

Rukia había contemplado el objeto por unos minutos a trasluz, por su parte, Ichigo había notado unos pequeños bultos a unos metros, alejados de la ventana.

-¿Ichigo? –había recién caído en el silencio de su marido.

No obtuvo respuesta. Se volteó para encontrar a su esposo paralizado, sin la menor señal de que hubiera oído su llamada.

-¿Qué pasa? –Rukia llegó hasta él y al seguir su mirada soltó involuntariamente la hermosa pieza de joyería. Un grito se agolpó en su garganta, y aferrándose a Ichigo logró contenerlo.

Ambos paralizados observaban un par de esqueletos, aparentemente uno abrazado a otro. Su tono óseo era opaco y restos de ropas roídas se amontonaban junto a ellos. Parecían juntos en un intento por abrigarse el uno al otro, mas, la escasez de luz impedía vislumbrar mejor los alrededores.

-I-Ichigo… -Rukia no sabía que decir, tenía la boca seca –debemos…

-Hay que hablar con Ulquiorra –sacó a Rukia de la habitación y juntos se dirigieron a la recepción.

Luego de dejar a Rukia en la cabaña que habían arrendado, muy a regañadientes por parte de ella, llevó a Ulquiorra con él hasta el lugar de la cabaña.

El chico portaba una potente linterna y juntos revisaron el lugar.

-No parece… que estuvieran contra su voluntad –dijo Ulquiorra con la voz algo turbada.

-Tenía la pierna rota –aclaró Ichigo observando la tibia de uno de los "cuerpos". –El otro estaba bien –confirmó. –No parecen…

-No parecen adultos, tendremos que llamar a la policía –los cuerpos en tamaño semejaban a un par de adolescentes. –¿No los han tocado?

-No… pero no creo que sirva de mucho –aclaró Ichigo, era consciente de que probablemente quedaría como "caso sin resolver". –Se trata de un chico y una chica –dijo acercándose luego de reunir más valor y decidir que los trataría como si fueran esqueletos de prueba médica.

-No deberías tocarlos. –Ichigo negó.

-Soy médico cirujano, tengo más que conocimiento básico… -se agachó junto a los cadáveres, carecían del olor a muerte y putrefacción de cualquier cadáver reciente. –Exceptuando invierno, ¿qué tal está el clima?

-Suele ser agradable –informó Ulquiorra mientras le entregaba la linterna a Ichigo. –Los últimos días de otoño y primeros de primavera hay mucho frío. En verano suele haber bastante calor.

-¿Hay muchos animales salvajes por los alrededores?

-Zorros, Pumas y quizá perros. Ahora, de los herbívoros habrán conejos y quizá algún venado o pudú. –Ichigo observó el suelo y no pareció encontrar gran cosa.

-No parece que los animales se hubieran acercado. Llevan muertos un año o más –frunció el ceño, algo parecía molestarlo.

Ulquiorra simplemente se dedicaba a observarlo.

-No parecen tener otra herida… -la chica solo tenía la pierna rota. –Espera… -se detuvo luego de observar una pequeña muesca en uno de los huesos en su caja torácica, provocada sin duda por algún objeto metálico. –La asesinaron. –probablemente una puñalada había atravesado sus pulmones, lo curioso era que parecía no haber muestras de sangre en el lugar.

-¿Y el chico? –Ichigo negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo saberlo, no sin moverlo –dijo, siendo sincero. –Además, la de éste pude verlo porque el golpe fue lo suficientemente fuerte y profundo como para marcar el hueso, no pasa tan a menudo –dijo él levantándose y ofreciéndole de vuelta la linterna a Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra asintió y se percató de un pequeño detalle luego de alumbrar el resto de la habitación.

-Dijiste que no habían ingresado más adentro, ¿verdad? –Ichigo asintió. –Entonces, ¿de quién son esas marcas? –podían observar algunas huellas de calzado entre el polvoriento piso que se dirigían más al interior.

Creyeron sentir un crujido en la madera. Si por la vejez de la construcción o por un peso en el interior, no lo sabían.

·

Rukia estaba enfadada, ¿cómo se le ocurría a Ichigo dejarla fuera del asunto?

Cuando volviera se enteraría, lo castigaría con celibato por una semana o quizá más, eso seguro. Frunció el ceño a más no poder mientras se sentaba en un sofá y cruzaba sus brazos.

Si tan solo tuviera algo que hacer…

Miró por el ventanal a su querida escultura de Chappy, pese al sol no había dimitido su encanto, parecía que no se hubiera derretido.

-¿Quién lo diría?... –comentó al aire al poco rato, lo último que hubiera esperado encontrarse era a un par de esqueletos en medio de sus vacaciones. Sintió un poco más de frío de lo normal y atinó a frotarse los brazos.

La tarde amenazaba con caer y dar paso al anochecer, oscurecía mucho más temprano desde que estaban en invierno.

-Idiota… -Rukia estaba preocupada, quería que Ichigo volviera antes de que anocheciera, no estaba segura si la motonieve tenía luz para conducir en la oscuridad, y aún más preocupante le era que probablemente ni con la iluminación de algún foco del aparato pudiera determinar las formas de los árboles antes de chocarse con ellos.

Tocaron el timbre. Rukia, creyendo que era Ichigo, se apresuró a abrir.

-¿Ichi…? –debió haber recordado que el joven venía en motonieve, y en ningún momento había oído el motor de alguna máquina.

-Hola… -Rukia se quedó donde estaba, con la enorme necesidad de cerrar su puerta.

·

Las huellas del calzado eran grandes y muy marcadas, seguramente era calzado pesado y la persona de estatura y peso considerable. Un adulto.

El par de hombres avanzó mientras permitía al haz de luz de la linterna iluminar lo que les rodeaba, acentuando su intensidad en el piso delante de ellos.

-¿Qué es? –preguntó Ichigo agachándose junto a Ulquiorra, ambos captaron una pequeña mancha marrón y viscosa en el suelo junto a otra seguidilla de huellas menos marcadas, tal vez por el polvo que se acumuló sobre ellas.

-Es…

-Sangre –afirmó Ichigo con sorpresa. Ambos hombres se pusieron alertas.

Recorrieron un pequeño pasillo sin decoración, con paredes sencillas de madera barnizada ya casi podrida. Hacia el fondo se vislumbraba una habitación, mas ellos abrieron la puerta al costado izquierdo. Otra mancha de sangre minúscula apuntaba en esa dirección

-¡¿Qué es esa peste? –Ichigo se tapó la nariz con la manga luego de adentrarse a la habitación que quedaba expuesta. Ulquiorra imitó su acción y se acercó lentamente.

Abrieron nuevamente otra puerta que debía dar al baño.

Había sangre.

Sangre por todo el piso, por las paredes… y chorreando desde la bañera.

-¡¿Qué mierda? –Ichigo sorprendido quedó paralizado en su lugar.

El suelo era de baldosas, de un blanco completamente cubierto por el marrón de la sangre seca en las cercanías de la bañera. El sector del lavábamos tenía en su interior la cabeza de un felino grande con el hocico abierto y los dientes mostrándose en un intento por gruñir. Parecería que el animal estuviera intacto si, junto con no fijarse en que le faltaba la totalidad del cuerpo, no se consideraba la enorme hendidura apreciable en la parte posterior derecha de su cabeza. Había recibido un contundente golpe en esa zona que probablemente hubiera destrozado su cráneo.

Había cuerpos de animales amontonados unos sobre otros junto a la bañera, se notaba que los superiores eran recientes, mientras que probablemente los del fondo llevaran mucho tiempo acumulados ahí. La putrefacción provenía de los cuerpos de aquellos animales. En la bañera parecía acumularse sangre en diferentes estados de descomposición.

Ambos salieron rápidamente de la habitación y cerraron, ese no era el lugar al que se dirigían las pisadas que seguían, pero sí las que eran un poco más antiguas. Ulquiorra contuvo una arcada e Ichigo se pasó nerviosamente una mano por sus cabellos.

-¿Qué significa esto? –le preguntó mirando de hito en hito a Ulquiorra. -¿Hay a caso un sádico enfermo suelto por la zona?

-No lo sé –el hombre estaba afectado, aunque logró mantener el temple y la seriedad propias a su persona. –Debemos volver y pedir de inmediato intervención policial –Ichigo asintió, pero lo detuvo.

-Tenemos que ver si hay alguien aquí –dijo al recordar las huellas recientes. Ambos hombres se sostuvieron las miradas unos instantes, ninguno quería realmente seguir investigando.

Volvieron sobre sus pasos y procedieron hacia el final de la antigua cabaña. El corredor parecía una boca de lobo, dispuesto a devorarlos en cualquier segundo, bastaba con que se descuidaran. Fuera estaba cayendo la tarde, no demoraría en anochecer.

Ulquiorra e Ichigo no miraban al suelo, se concentraban solo en lo que tenían por delante y cualquier movimiento extraño a su alrededor mientras avanzaban. Al llegar, fue finalmente Ichigo quien abrió la puerta y, luego de dirigir una mirada significativa a Ulquiorra, ingresó primero.

-¿Qué…? –cualquier palabra murió en su garganta. Ulquiorra soltó la linterna y se apresuró a llegar a la pared del fondo de la habitación. Ichigo saliendo de su estupor lo alcanzó rápidamente, con la seriedad médica impresa en su rostro -¿Está viva? –preguntó agachándose para verificarlo él mismo.

Bajo ellos se encontraba el cuerpo de una mujer. La mucama.

-No… -Ulquiorra no encontraba su pulso, sin embargo la sangre estaba fresca, no caliente, pero sí fresca.

Su rostro aún no adquiría la palidez característica de los muertos. Sus ojos se encontraban abiertos, al igual que su boca, pero sin el brillo característico de la vida. Una enorme mancha de sangre se extendía desde su abdomen al exterior de sus prendas y al suelo en que reposaba.

-Es reciente –dijo Ichigo, sin ánimo alguno… ahora sí que deseaba salir de ese lugar y volver a su hogar, donde probablemente aquello sería simplemente una pesadilla. -¿La… conocías?

-Louise Marchese (*), parte del personal. –le informó a Ichigo mientras se levantaba. –Hoy no pude encontrarla. Tampoco estaba Gin Ichimaru. –Ichigo observó en derredor, no había señas de algún otro cuerpo.

-Esto está definitivamente mal. –negó apesadumbrado. -¿Cómo vamos a decirle al resto?

-Yo me encargo –Ulquiorra cogió la linterna abandonada y salió de la habitación. –Ahora lo prioritario es buscar toda la ayuda posible para dar con las personas faltantes. –miró con seriedad a Ichigo. –Puede haber algún demente que haya decidido pasar de matar animales a personas. Sin embargo, no implica que no se hospede aquí. –a Ichigo se le formó un nudo difícil de tragar.

-¿Cómo es posible… que no hubieran visto esto antes? –Ulquiorra cabeceó un segundo.

-No es un lugar muy concurrido, salvo en invierno. Esta área en especial está demasiado alejada para ser visitada –bajó la voz dos tonalidades antes de proceder. –Probablemente el único que supiera que esto existe, es Gin. –el personal jamás se aventuraba a inspeccionar poco más allá de las construcciones principales.

Gin Ichimaru…

* * *

><p>(*): no se lee "márchese", sino "marquese". La mucama resulta que era extranjera xD.<p>

Creo que en lo referentes a capítulos vamos poco más de la mitad, aunque es muy dependiente de la cantidad que pueda escribir en cada uno… ¡muchas gracias a las personas que me dejaron review!: **Daku Chokoreto** (a qué viene el cambio de nombre? O.o? ohhhh *acaba de leer el mp* muy interesante, ya decía que chokoreto me sonaba a chocolate xD), **Nany Kuchiky**, **MaryCheliz**, **Sakura-Jeka** y a **00Katari-Hikari-chan00**

Nos vemos…

ps: me cuesta encontrar mis errores de redacción y ortográficos básicamente porque termino de escribir y no tengo tiempo ni para repasarlo, si hay algo en alguna parte, avísenme ;)

_¿Me dejan un review?, háganlo si quieren que Chappy viva (amenaza con una vela al muñeco de nieve de Rukia)._


	6. Gin Ichimaru

Bleach es propiedad de Kubo, esta historia la he hecho yo :D (es la primera de terror que hago) y se la dedico a Nany Kuchiki.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestras Primeras Vacaciones<strong>

**Capítulo 6:** Gin Ichimaru

* * *

><p><em>Tocaron el timbre. Rukia, creyendo que era Ichigo, se apresuró a abrir.<em>

_-¿Ichi…? –debió haber recordado que el joven venía en motonieve, y en ningún momento había oído el motor de alguna máquina._

_-Hola… -Rukia se quedó donde estaba, con la enorme necesidad de cerrar su puerta._

La persona que había frente a ella la asustó poniendo rápidamente un pie en el marco, trabando la puerta que amenazaba con cerrarse.

-Necesito hablar… -Rukia, viendo que trababa la puerta, intentó más fuertemente cerrar. Eso era malo. –Abre, Rukia –no forcejeó contra la puerta, solo aguardó mientras su tono demostraba seriedad.

Se sorprendió, el rostro del hombre de plateados cabellos no solo estaba diferente, sino que su voz también. Si lo pensaba, ¿qué podía haber de malo en abrirle la puerta al administrador? Finalmente abrió reticente la puerta, más que nada porque era consciente de que no podría cerrarla ni aunque quisiera, aguardando lo inevitable.

-Necesito saber dónde está Ulquiorra –dijo en tono imperante, sin el deje de burla habitual. Rukia tragó duro en cuanto lo vio ingresar y pudo percibir por vez primera las ropas del hombre.

Su primer impulso fue retroceder. Benditos los instintos femeninos a los que no había hecho caso, quizá para la otra sí les tomaría en cuenta.

-Necesito saber dónde está Ulquiorra, Rukia –Gin trató de serenarse y logró volver a su tono acostumbrado, mientras le mostraba las manos desarmadas a Rukia. Mantuvo una distancia prudente para no asustarla más.

-S-sangre… -tartamudeó Rukia, retrocediendo aún más sin apartar los ojos de las ropas de Gin.

Gin tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios serios, trató de dar un paso hacia Rukia y ésta gritó.

-¡No te acerques! –retrocedió rápidamente y agarró lo primero que encontró a mano que fuera contundente… teniendo la suerte de coger el atizador de la estufa. Lo levantó en alto y apuntó con él al hombre –Si das un paso más, no respondo…

-¡Necesito ayuda, Rukia!, ¡deja de apuntarme! –habló en un tono exasperado por primera vez.

-Mantente a distancia –por única vez, Rukia decidió que trataría de confiar un poco en la seriedad que veía de él. Bajó su arma viendo como el hombre se mantenía apartado. -¿Por qué…? –no acabó su pregunta, la dejó en el aire mientras tragaba secamente.

-Tengo que hablar con Ulquiorra… -hizo una pequeña pausa mientras evaluaba su situación- Se ha cometido un asesinato, Rukia –declaró finalmente. Rukia apretó el atizador entre sus manos y lo posicionó adecuadamente para golpearle de ser necesario. Un miedo incontenible la acechó, ¿dónde estaba Ichigo? Sintió pánico al pensar que la sangre que Gin tenía encima podía pertenecerle.

-Esa… sangre… -Gin asintió y dio un paso hacia ella.

-A unos kilómetros de aquí, hay una cabaña entre el bosque… no es mi sangre… -declaró

-"_No…"_ -Rukia sintió que su corazón se detenía. -¿De…? -Gin continuó hablando, interrumpiéndola.

-El cuerpo… está allá… -las lágrimas asomaron al rostro de Rukia, ¿podía ser?, ¿realmente podía Ichigo haber muerto?

-¿Cuerpo? –Gin asintió, ambos quedaron en silencio unos momentos.

Para Rukia, fueron los segundos más tormentosos de lo que llevaba de vida, ¿Ichigo, muerto? No lo creería hasta verlo ella misma… tenía que confirmar lo que pensaba.

-¿Ichi…? –justo entonces escuchó la llegada de la moto para nieve al lugar.

Sin pensarlo si quiera, Rukia corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia la salida, soltando el atizador y pasando junto a un sorprendido Gin. Al salir su corazón dio un brinco, cabellos naranjas sobresalían de la penumbra, siendo eso suficiente para que ella corriera con desesperación a su encuentro.

Al llegar junto a él, Ichigo ya había apagado el motor y bajaba con movimientos torpes. Con el corazón latiéndole fuertemente en el pecho se arrojó a sus brazos y lo estrechó mientras trataba de evitar el pánico que había amenazado con apoderarse de ella. Balbuceó frases inconexas y enterró su rostro en el pecho del joven.

-Rukia –Ichigo la estrechó fuertemente contra sí.

-Idiota… –murmuró ella casi llorando. Lo besó repetidamente mientras tocaba su rostro para asegurarse, cerciorarse de que estaba ahí. -¡¿Qué te costaba llevarme contigo? –le gritó con sus ojos aguados, mirándolo fijamente -¡Eres un idiota! –le reclamó bajando la mirada, dándole unos leves golpes en el pecho para descargar el miedo, la frustración y todo lo que le pesaba segundos atrás. –Idiota, idiota…

Ichigo no entendía por qué ella lloraba, con haberla tenido en sus brazos había podido olvidar el horror que había visto momentáneamente. Agradecía mentalmente la decisión de no haberla llevado consigo, sabía que Rukia se habría derrumbado con la masacre del baño. Mas, ahora no estaba seguro si era mejor el haberla dejado apartada de ese horror o el saberla desprotegida antes de su llegada. Ya no podía confiar en nadie más que en ellos, todo el resto eran desconocidos y posibles dementes.

El rostro de Ichigo se ensombreció mientras se apartaba un poco de ella y le cogía las manos.

-Rukia. –habló con un tono demasiado frío que heló los movimientos y quejas de la chica. –De ahora en adelante no nos separaremos ni medio segundo más. –la chica vio una sombra de miedo enturbiar la mirada de Ichigo y se separó de él, aguardando una explicación. –Debemos…

-Oh, pero si es Ichigo… -interrumpió Gin saliendo de la cabaña, sonriendo al notar por quién Rukia había salido.

De inmediato Ichigo reparó en sus ropas manchadas y el atizador que ahora cargaba el hombre de sonrisa misteriosa. Movió a Rukia tras de sí, en actitud defensiva. La leve sonrisa de Gin desapareció, volviendo a mostrar su rostro serio de hace unos momentos.

-Ichigo, ¿dónde está Ulquiorra? –preguntó

-Gin Ichimaru… ¿por qué tienes sangre en tus ropas? –le preguntó a su vez el joven, ensombreciendo su mirada, captando cada movimiento del mayor.

-Es por eso… que necesito hablar con Ulquiorra… -le dijo, analizándolo- se ha cometido un asesinato, Ichigo…

Contrario a lo que Gin esperaba, la noticia ni siquiera inmutó al hombre de naranjas cabellos que no permitía a Rukia salir de detrás de él.

-Lo sé –le dedicó una fiera mirada.

-Oh… -Gin e Ichigo se sostuvieron las miradas un momento –entonces… -Gin desvió su mirada a lo que podía apreciar de Rukia –Pues no lo creo posible… ¿ustedes la mataron?... –dijo con cierta duda en la voz. Sonrió burlón mientras pensaba que eso no podía ser.

-¡¿De qué hablas? ¡Tú tienes su sangre en tus ropas! ¡Y estaría demente si no me diera cuenta de que tus huellas son las de la cabaña! –le gritó Ichigo.

Gin volvió a perder su sonrisa y abrió completamente sus ojos, haciendo que Ichigo diera un paso hacia atrás y con él Rukia.

-¿Por eso vienes por mí? –preguntó Gin, analizando el rostro de Ichigo en detalle.

-Sí. –Silencio… Gin analizaba lo mejor que podía la situación, e Ichigo pensaba en alguna manera de reducir al hombre frente a él.

-Así que sí lo hiciste… Rukia, te aconsejo salir de su espalda… -le dijo el de cabellos plateados- A menos que quieras decirme que también fuiste parte… -movió un poco la mano que cogía el atizador.

Rukia ahora sí que no entendía, ¿Huellas? ¿Ichigo iba por Gin? ¿Por qué Gin tenía el atizador? Y… ¿acaso Gin estaba loco?, no había manera en que se alejara de Ichigo para ponerse en manos de un desconocido con un arma.

-Gin –se escuchó desde el lateral de la casa.

Bastó ese llamado para que el hombre se desconcentrara y volteara la vista en dirección a la voz cercana. Ichigo, apartándose de Rukia, se lanzó contra Gin en un intento de reducirlo y arrebatarle el metal. Gin rápidamente percatándose del peligro interpuso entre él e Ichigo el objeto delgado y pesado, teniendo la suerte de ensartárselo en el cuerpo.

-¡Aggh! –gritó de dolor el pelinaranjo, mientras se apartaba lo más rápido que podía con el fierro en su carne y agarrado por sus manos.

Gin estaba atónito. Incapaz de arrebatar el arma que había utilizado, no logró percatarse ahora de que Ulquiorra se movía rápidamente y se le lanzaba encima. Luego de recibir el primer golpe, que tenía por fin noquearlo, Gin se tambaleó pero se mantuvo consciente poniéndose en posición defensiva.

-¡Ichigo! –Rukia corrió a su lado y logró recostarlo en la fría nieve antes de que cayera por sí mismo. -¡Ichigo, Ichigo! –tenía mucho más miedo que antes, no sabía qué hacer.

Ulquiorra comenzó una pelea con Gin, saliendo más lastimado el hombre de negros cabellos en un inicio. Gin logró tirar a Ulquiorra en la nieve, pero no contó con que le hiciera un barrido que lo tumbó igualmente y se le volviera a arrojar encima. Comenzaron a rodar mientras se golpeaban mutuamente en la ladera de la cabaña, acercándose al borde del río.

La histeria amenazaba con hacer control de Rukia, pero el rostro crispado de dolor de su marido le decía que aún estaba consciente. Levantó el rostro de Ichigo y observó a los hombres que desaparecían por el costado de la cabaña, enfrascados en un intenso combate. Ichigo murmuró algo y Rukia volvió a concentrar su atención en él. Sus manos trataron rápidamente de abrir el abrigo del muchacho y apartarle las manos que cubrían la herida.

Respiró hondo y le dedicó una mirada asustada a Ichigo.

-Hazlo… -murmuró él con los ojos fuertemente apretados y comenzando a sentir un terrible dolor que se expandía por cada terminación nerviosa de su organismo. Sin más, Rukia retiró rápidamente el atizador del costado de Ichigo, haciendo que brotara más sangre -¡Agh! –se quejó mientras se doblaba de dolor.

Rukia abrió la totalidad de sus ropas para ver la piel afectada.

Tenía una profunda herida en su costado izquierdo, de la que emanaban grandes cantidades de sangre. Con sus manos, que ya estaban algo ensangrentadas, rompió parte de su abrigo y utilizó la tela para presionar la herida. Ichigo ya no movía ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

-¡Ichigo, por favor…!

-T-tranquila… -Ichigo trataba de hablar, sus manos volvieron a tener movimiento, una se posicionó sobre las delicadas manos de Rukia y otra, muy helada, sobre la mejilla de ella para limpiar una lágrima. –Todo… va a estar bien… -hablaba cada vez con mayor debilidad.

Cuando Ulquiorra y Gin estaban a unos metros de caer al río, en la última rodada Gin recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con una roca que asomaba levemente. Quedó inconsciente al instante y por fin Ulquiorra logró dominarlo y acabar la pelea. Respirando agitadamente se soltó el cinturón y procedió a atarle las manos a la espalda luego de dejarlo boca abajo en la nieve. Lo movió con él para dirigirse hacia la pareja.

Las lágrimas volvían a asomar al rostro de Rukia, la mano de Ichigo cayó al suelo muy débilmente. Rukia volteó la mirada rápidamente en todas direcciones, buscando ayuda. No era capaz ella misma de curarlo, nada sabía de medicina… si hubiera prestado un poco más de atención a lo que su marido hacía…

Su vista se interceptó con la de Ulquiorra, que tenía fuertemente agarrado a un Inconsciente Gin mientras lo arrastraba hasta la entrada de la cabaña.

-Rukia –escuchó la débil voz de Ichigo –Ve al auto, trae el kit de primeros auxilios. –le pidió. La chica reticente a abandonarlo, corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Al devolverse dejó la caja junto a ellos mientras veía a Ulquiorra ingresando a Gin a su cabaña y desapareciendo tras la puerta.

Puso la cabeza de Ichigo sobre sus piernas y trató de mantenerlo consciente.

-Ichigo, ya… ¿qué hago? –el chico no respondió -¿Ichigo?, ¡¿Ichigo? –escuchó un portazo, mas no levantó la mirada del ya inconsciente Ichigo.

-¡Métete, no salgas! –escucharon ambos el grito de un hombre a unos metros, iba dirigido a una pequeña en el lindel de la puerta. El hombre corría hacia ellos, junto con una mujer. Rukia los reconoció de inmediato como los padres de Claudia. -¿Están bien?, ¡¿Qué pasó? –gritó asombrado el hombre al ver la enorme huella de sangre en la nieve y el cuerpo inconsciente de Ichigo en los brazos de Rukia, quien lloraba mares.

-¡Oh, Dios mío! –la mujer estaba espantada, sin embargo llegó pronta junto a Rukia. –Hay que meterlo a la cabaña –dijo a modo de orden. Ulquiorra en ese momento se acercaba a ellos y asintió.

Sin decir más, Ulquiorra y el hombre cogieron a Ichigo de entre los brazos de Rukia y lo llevaron al interior de la cabaña. La mujer entró tras ellos, cogiendo el kit que descansaba en el suelo, y Rukia los siguió presurosa.

·

Se escuchaban murmullos desde el exterior de la habitación matrimonial, algún que otro grito o reclamo, pero a Rukia eso le tenía sin cuidado. Estaba completamente absorta en las señales del rostro de Ichigo mientras le humedecía un poco la frente, algo traspirada.

-Agh… -el ceño de Ichigo se remarcó mientras se remecía levemente.

-Tranquilo… ¿cómo estás? –preguntó tontamente Rukia, alguien en su condición obviamente no estaría "bien".

-¿Rukia? –el chico pestañeó un par de veces y al recordar lo sucedido tuvo un impulso de sentarse en la cama, mas las manos de Rukia rápidamente lo mantuvieron recostado.

-No te levantes.

-¡Pero Gin…! –volteó a ver donde se encontraba y volvió a fijar los ojos en Rukia -¿Qué pasó?, ¿estás bien?

-Todo está bien, Ichigo. –la chica cogió su mano y le dio un dulce y tierno beso en los labios. –Fabiola y Ray están con Gin, Ulquiorra salió hace un rato para llamar a la policía.

-¿Quién es Ray?, ¿y Fabiola? –preguntó con mucha confusión, aceptando quedarse reposando en la cama, más que todo por el dolor de su costado.

-Son los padres de Claudia… -Ichigo sonrió al recordar a la niña. –Ichigo… -fijó su mirada en él con un reclamo en ella. Sus ojos se humedecieron, pero el semblante de Rukia era duro.

-Rukia… -Ichigo supo qué diría, esquivó la mirada.

-¡Eres idiota o qué! –le gritó muy molesta -¡No debiste tirarte encima suyo!, ¡pudiste haber muerto!

-Y él pudo habernos matado a ambos –respondió en contrapartida, no se dejaría.

-¡Podíamos correr! –le reclamó. Ichigo se quedó callado. -¡podíamos correr y simplemente huir de él!, pero no, claro, el machito recio va y se le tira encima pidiendo que lo maten –había inclinado la mirada y apretado sus puños. –Eres un tonto… ¿qué a caso no piensas en mí?

-Por ti lo hice –dijo aún sin mirarla.

-Ichigo, mírame –le dijo autoritariamente. Ichigo devolvió la vista a su rostro y se sorprendió, las lágrimas habían comenzado a surcar sus mejillas. -¿Qué no entiendes que eres lo más importante para mí?, ¿qué crees que habría hecho si hubieras muerto? –el chico se atragantó con sus propias emociones.

Rukia se abrazó a él, escondiendo su rostro en su pecho y soltando su congoja. Si bien no quería parecer débil, por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a sentirse muy emocional y, aunque no fuera así, el hecho de pensar en la posibilidad de perder a Ichigo le aterraba y le dolía mucho más de lo que podía hacerlo alguna otra cosa.

-Prometo no volver a hacerlo. –con su brazo derecho acariciaba pausadamente la espalda de su mujer.

-Más te vale –le reclamó ella al final, limpiándose el rostro y volviendo a levantar la cabeza, apartándose un poco.

-Y… -busco una forma de cambiar de tema, se rascó la cabeza. -¿Tú me vendaste?, que recuerde eres un asco con vendajes y primeros auxilios, además no sabes suturar…

-Y así sigue siendo –se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió burlonamente -¿creíste que aprendería de tus tan malas explicaciones?

-Oye, solo traté de hacerlo una vez. –se quejó ofendido.

-Pero al cabo del minuto ya ni hablábamos de primeros auxilios, ¿verdad? –él esbozó una sonrisa pícara.

-No tengo la culpa de que la estudiante distrajera tanto al maestro… -Rukia negó con la cabeza divertida. –Si no fuiste tú, ¿quién? –insistió.

-Pues resulta que Fabiola es médico general… -le dijo con una leve sorpresa. –así que ella te desinfectó, suturó y vendó, yo solo me quedé a ver si despertabas… además no quiero estar cerca de Gin.

-Claro, y eso no era porque estabas preocupada por mí. –le sonrió burlón él.

-Mira… no tienes derecho a burlarte y tampoco pienso perdonarte así de simple… yo que tú me callo –le dijo molesta. Ichigo simplemente accedió.

·

Se había cumplido casi la hora desde el incidente cuando Ulquiorra hizo ingreso a la habitación donde descansaba Ichigo junto a Rukia.

-Tenemos problemas –dijo simplemente, dirigiéndose a Rukia. Ichigo estaba ahora dormido nuevamente. –No hay línea, no podemos llamar a la policía.

-¿Por qué…

-Cortaron los cables –indicó. –Tenemos que de alguna forma contactar con el exterior.

Rukia se levantó y lo acompañó al comedor, donde tenían amarrado a Gin a una silla con sogas gruesas, en un sofá estaba Fabiola y Ray estaba de pie junto al inerte cuerpo del hombre.

-¿Cómo está? –preguntó Fabiola a Rukia.

-Mejor… aunque dice que mareado y cansado.

-Es natural, perdió mucha sangre –dijo la mujer –espero que en verdad no tuviera órganos comprometidos. –Rukia sintió un calosfrío recorrer su espalda, pero lo ignoró.

-Como ya sabemos –volvió a hablar Ulquiorra – no hay forma de contactar con el exterior por el momento.

-Tenemos que informarles al resto de lo que ha pasado aquí –Ulquiorra observó detenidamente a Ray, antes de asentir.

-Debemos hacer una convocatoria de emergencia y asegurarnos de mantener vigilado a Gin Ichimaru. –acordaron entonces que Ulquiorra se encargaría de informar a todos mientras Fabiola volvía con Claudia y Daniel para tranquilizar a los niños, Ray se encargaría de Gin.

-_Gracias a Dios escucharon el escándalo_ –pensó Rukia, muy agradecida de que Fabiola, pese a trabajar parcialmente en un hospital psiquiátrico, fuera médico general.

·

-¿¡Louise! –gritó a modo de pregunta una chica del personal. –No puede ser… -articuló débilmente.

-Oh, Dios… un asesinato… -murmullos provenían de distintas partes, cada vez más fuertes. Pronto el terror invadió a muchos de los turistas.

-Cálmense –dijo Ulquiorra.

-¡Los hermanos Herbst quizá estén muertos! –gritó un joven.

-¡Basta ya! –alzó la voz el cocinero. -Dejen que el hombre acabe -le cedió la palabra nuevamente a Ulquiorra

-De momento sólo hemos encontrado el cuerpo de Louise –por motivos obvios, todos los menores de edad se habían quedado con alguno de sus padres, impedidos de oír la información –El presunto culpable ha sido capturado, cuando podamos hablaremos con él.

Salió lo más pronto que pudo, no estaba para dar ánimos a nadie ni calmarles, bastaba para él saber que debía primero cerciorarse de tener al implicado adecuado. Desde su punto de vista, todos los que hospedaban en la casona tenían coartadas sustentables, los únicos que estaban exentos eran los que arrendaban cabañas… y eso incluía a los Kurosaki, los Fuenzalida y los Soto, junto con Gin, que no había sido visto en la casona desde el día anterior.

* * *

><p>Como ya he dicho antes… ¿qué tal va?, ¿qué piensan de la forma de narrar?, ¿todo bien o algo que pueda mejorar?... ahora me está entrando de nuevo inseguridad por esta historia, es mi primera historia de terror y creo que no va muy bien… ¿qué dicen?, ¿debería abandonar el género de terror? ¿Me dedico mejor solo al humor? Sus opiniones en verdad me importan.<p>

Gracias a **Nany Kuchiki, Sakura-Jeka** y a **00Katari-Hikari-chan00**por sus comentarios, su apoyo y, si tienen una queja o sugerencia, háganla con toda confianza. Muchas gracias a Saku-chan por resolverme algunas dudas sobre la herida de Ichigo y posterior tratamiento ^^ (en serio, MILES de gracias por resolverlas)


	7. Canta, pequeña avecilla, canta

¿Por qué he actualizado este fic, si había sido el último en ser actualizado? Resulta que hoy es un día especial y me dio la gana quedarme despierta en la madrugada para acabar este capítulo, espero que les guste. Por cierto, aviso que he definido un total de 14 capítulos por el momento, la cantidad puede variar aún.

Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo, esta historia la he creado para complacer a Nany Kuchiki sin fines de lucro, pero con fines de entretención. Sin más, disfruten de su lectura.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestras primeras vacaciones<strong>

**Capítulo 7:** Canta, pequeña avecilla, canta.

* * *

><p>Ya saliendo de la casona, se sorprendió de encontrar un grupo de personas que salían del sendero que dirigía a la cascada arrastrando una enorme rama. Dos hombres la tiraban mientras un tercero iba detrás confortando a una mujer.<p>

-Señor Ciffer… -habló el tercer hombre mientras salía de detrás

-¿Acabaron con la búsqueda?

-Encontramos a la chica… - Ulquiorra se acercó junto con él al par de hombres que arrastraban la rama.

Sobre ella yacía el cuerpo de Lea Herbst, la piel le destacaba con leves toques grisáceos, pálida, sus labios resecos y cuerpo rígido. Muerta. Sin embargo, Ulquiorra se arrodilló junto a ella y trató de ubicarle el pulso junto con verificar si tenía alguna herida.

-Al parecer murió congelada –dijo uno de los hombres que acarreaba el cuerpo, cuyo nombre era Jorge, Jorge Rojas.

-¿Dónde la encontraron? –preguntó Ulquiorra.

-Estaba recostada junto a restos de una fogata en la cima de la montaña. –La cascada provenía de una saliente cordillerana, para llegar a su naciente era necesario escalar el borde, no había sendero que permitiera llegar a la cumbre.

-Emilia encontró un zapato junto al nacimiento de la cascada y decidimos escalar –habló el hombre que había caminado junto a la única chica del grupo. Al cuerpo de Lea no le faltaba calzado alguno, y Ulquiorra lo notó de inmediato.

-No es de ella –dijo Tom Joffré, el hombre que acarreaba el cuerpo junto a Jorge. Le acercó el zapato que reposaba tras el cuerpo, para que lo revisara. –Al parecer era de su hermano.

-Suponemos que el hombre cayó a la cascada –Ninguno había querido revisar el fondo de la misma, la temperatura no acompañaba tal misión.

Ulquiorra y el grupo se quedó observando el cuerpo en contemplación silenciosa un momento.

-Por ahora la dejaremos en su habitación –decidió finalmente el moreno de ojos verdes. –Traten de llamar lo menor posible la atención.

Continuó entonces su camino hacia la segunda cabaña, la de Rukia e Ichigo.

-¿Todavía no despierta? –preguntó Ulquiorra al ingresar, luego de ser recibido por Ray.

-No, no ha dado muestras de estar consciente –Ulquiorra miró con detenimiento el cuerpo de Gin atado a la silla.

-Dejemos que siga así hasta la mañana. Debemos descansar por turnos para vigilarle. –Ray asintió.

-Yo iré primero a ver cómo están mis hijos, volveré en dos horas a…

-Que sea en cuatro, aprovecha de descansar. –Ray asintió y luego de soltar una despedida hacia él, le encargó una para Rukia, quién no salía de la habitación matrimonial.

·

_Hacía calor… Rukia tenía mucho calor. Pestañó reiteradas veces para enfocar adecuadamente la vista._

_-¡Voy! –era verano, quizás. Una chica de cabello rubio con mechones verdosos y fucsias en su porción delantera de cabello corrió alegremente frente a Rukia mientras su vestido se mecía vaporosamente con su acelerado andar._

_La chica se arrojó felizmente a los brazos de un hombre desconocido, cuyo rostro no era apreciable para la morena, y lo besó en la mejilla. Rukia sintió entonces que se le oprimía el pecho sin razón aparente. Al poco, notó que de la cabaña que había salido la chica, aparecía un joven moreno de piel pálida, que se mantenía impávido ante la escena frente a sus ojos hasta que vio a la chica besar la mejilla del hombre, entonces su rostro se tensó._

_Rukia parecía ser invisible, por lo que avanzó con calma hacia el hombre, junto con el joven que también salía del hogar._

_-¿Cómo han estado? –sintió algo extraño en esa voz, pero no supo identificar qué. El hombre había correspondido el abrazo de la chica mientras hablaba, pero al llegar el joven se distanció levemente, sonriendo ante la emoción que expresaba la chica._

_El trío de personas hablaban y ella parecía ya no entender mucho de lo que decían, se concentró por el contrario en los alrededores, muy naturales y parcialmente reconocidos en sus recuerdos. Los árboles se elevaban altos junto a la cabaña, que más bien parecía oculta._

_Llegó junto a ellos una cuarta persona que cargaba una caja._

_-Podrías haberme ayudado… -reclamó hacia el hombre, sosteniendo la caja no tan pequeña._

_-Estaba muy ocupado –dijo él hacia la mujer que llegaba, cogiendo por la cintura a la joven rubia y pegándola a él por el costado mientras reclinaba la cabeza y le besaba la frente. La chica se sonrojó inevitablemente._

_-Lo que digas –comentó la mujer mientras entornaba los ojos. –Tú, ayúdame… -le dijo al chico. _

_El joven lanzó una mirada de rencor hacia el hombre y asintió para ayudar a la mujer a transportar la caja. _

_Rukia veía al par de jóvenes adultos, de edad no superior a los veinte y pico años, sin ser capaz de contener algo de información de sus rostros. Les veía el rostro, adivinaba sus expresiones de fastidio, burla, alegría o complicidad, mas no era capaz de recordar algún rasgo de ellos, ni si quiera el color de ojos. Frustrada quiso realizar un último intento por observar alguno de sus rasgos, fallando magistralmente y ganándose un horrible dolor craneal que terminó por hacerla despertar._

Se sentó algo aturdida en la cama, con un brazo aferrado débilmente a su costado deslizándose por el movimiento. Se fregó delicadamente los ojos con una mano para luego voltear a ver al dueño del brazo junto a ella, posó una de sus manos sobre su pecho y lo sintió tibio y fuerte, en contraposición con el estado delicado en que estaba.

-¿Ichigo? – el hombre frunció el ceño y apretó los párpados antes de abrirlos luego de que Rukia lo remeciera un poco.

-¿Rukia?

-Buenos días… -ella se inclinó y besó sus labios para luego juntar sus frentes y disfrutar de la cercanía. -¿Cómo amaneciste? –preguntó al poco, apartándose levemente.

-Mejor… diría que casi estoy curado. –la mujer entornó los ojos. –Dije casi… no me voy a levantar. –ella entonces volvió a besarlo.

-Me parece, ¿te traigo el desayuno?

-Por favor -antes de que Rukia saliera de la cama le cogió la mano. -¿Ves?, te dije ayer que hoy lo traías tú. –Rukia le sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Serás idiota…

Rukia salió de la habitación vestida y aseada, pasando inevitablemente por el recibidor donde yacía medio dormido Ray frente a un aparentemente inconsciente Gin. Durante la noche, temiendo que realmente le hubiera afectado en mayor medida el golpe, cuando volvió la primera vez Ray lo acompañó Fabiola y lo volvió a revisar, asegurando que estaba en perfectas condiciones.

-Buenos días –le dijo Rukia a Ray, el hombre se restregó el rostro al tiempo que se levantaba.

-Buenos días

-¿Quiere una taza de café? –el hombre asintió.

Luego de unos momentos trabajando en la cocina, le dejó una taza de café junto con una porción de omelet* y pan. Entonces se dirigió al cuarto donde reposaba Ichigo e ingresó con una bandeja de desayuno consistente en la omelet, un vaso de jugo de naranja y una porción de frutas.

-¿Y este milagro? –preguntó aturdido el joven, recibiendo la bandeja.

-Fabiola dijo que era bueno que recibieras proteínas… y nada de café.

-Guau… voy a esperar que me atraviesen más seguido para disfrutar tus escasas omelet –Pese a que a Ichigo le encantaba la cocina de Rukia, ella no solía hacerlo muy seguido por falta de tiempo o ganas de cocinar.

-Idiota –Ichigo le sonrió dulcemente para luego palmearle el lado de su cama.

-Ven aquí y desayuna conmigo. –Rukia entonces volvió a salir por su taza de café y cogió un paquete de galletas al vuelo.

Rukia acabó pronto su desayuno y le contó a Ichigo de la aparición del cuerpo de Lea, que Ulquiorra les comentó a ambos antes de marcharse por primera vez en la noche. Ichigo terminó luego cambiando de tema y pasaron a hablar sobre sus planes futuros como pareja y quizá las próximas vacaciones. Al poco, Rukia terminó por comer algunas de las frutas que Ichigo tenía para desayunar.

·

-No me parece que vaya solo –dijo Tom en medio de una reunión en la casona.

-¿Quieres acompañarme? –preguntó Jorge. Estaban decidiendo quién iría a buscar una forma de avisar a la policía, tratando de atravesar el puente de alguna forma.

Ulquiorra había dejado encaminada la solución a su incomunicación con el exterior y se había marchado hacia unos minutos, dejando al cocinero a cargo de mediar.

-Si no los contamos a ustedes, entonces solo quedarán cinco hombres que puedan vigilar a Gin, contándome –dijo el cocinero.

-¿Cinco?, ¿No éramos… más? –preguntó el hombre con obesidad del grupo. -¿Por qué no está aquí ese tipo naranja gruñón?

-Está herido luego de pelearse con Gin –dijo el cocinero. –No podemos contar ni con él ni con Ray, es padre de familia y es preferible que se encargue de los suyos.

-Ah, claro, ¿y nosotros qué? –reclamó de nuevo el hombre. -¿Tendremos que hacernos cargo de vigilar a un psicópata? –preguntó desafiante. Todos se quedaron callados. –No vine aquí a pagar por vacaciones para terminar a cargo de vigilar a un tipo que tal vez quiera matarme.

-¿Y crees que nosotros sí? –preguntó otro hombre. Comenzó entonces el revuelo entre los hombres presentes, contándose a seis individuos.

-¡Ya basta! –volvió a levantar la voz Mario, el cocinero. –Las cosas son de esta manera y no otras. –reclamó haciendo callar a todo el grupo masculino y haciéndoles volver a tomar sus posiciones. –Es más adecuado que vayan dos, así que irán Tom y Jorge –antes de que el resto reclamara volvió a hablar –El resto nos dividiremos turnos en pareja para hacer vigilancia… yo haré la mía solo. Ahora me van a acompañar Hugo y Sebastián a traer a Gin aquí. –Finalizó levantándose.

Los hombres aceptaron en silencio las reglas y se dispersaron a sus habitaciones los que no eran requeridos.

·

-¿Todavía no despierta? –preguntó con calma Ulquiorra al llegar junto a un casi dormido Ray.

-No… -se estiró y luego volvió a observar al hombre. –Pareciera que estuviera en coma…

Ulquiorra observó detalladamente al hombre de grises cabellos que estaba atado y lo comprendió. Gin fingía.

-Espera aquí –le ordenó a Ray. Fue a la cocina justo cuando Rukia aparecía en el recibidor.

-¿Sigue inconsciente?

-Eso parece –dijo Ray, a quien Rukia se había dirigido.

La joven de orbes violáceas se sentó entonces con las piernas recogidas en un sofá cerca del ventanal apreciando el exterior, para acabar volteando la cabeza de nuevo hacia Gin.

Ulquiorra regresó al poco con un vaso con agua y se lo arrojó a la cara a Gin cuando observó que iniciaría la siguiente inspiración. Sin evitarlo, el hombre comenzó a toser mientras movía la cabeza a un lado y otro.

-¡Ulqui!, esa no es manera de despertar a una persona… -comentó cuando el hombre dejó el vaso en la mesa.

-Gin…

-¿Por qué estoy atado? –preguntó el hombre mientras trataba de moverse en la silla. –eso explica el sueño feo…

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? –le reclamó furioso Ray, le molestaba el tono burlón después de lo que había ocurrido y de la muerte de Louisse y Lea.

-Una obvia, señor Fuenzalida –le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, sin abrir los ojos. –No he hecho nada malo, entonces, ¿por qué estoy atado? –preguntó cantarinamente dirigiendo su mirada a Ulquiorra nuevamente. -¿Me pasan una toalla?

-¿Mataste a Louisse? –preguntó Ulquiorra, sin importarle la charla previa.

-No… -dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Obvio que dirías que no! –reclamó Ray. Rukia miraba con detenimiento las expresiones de los tres hombres.

-Oh, esta cabaña es la de… -comentó Gin mientras movía la cabeza. -¡Rukia! –dijo alegremente al verla junto a la ventana. –Buenos días… -la chica frunció el ceño, pero guardó todas sus palabras.

-¿Cómo te atreves a dirigirle la palabra, pelmazo? –Ray cogió a Gin de las ropas y lo levantó parcialmente con la silla incluida.

-Pero si está hospedándose en…

-¿No recuerdas lo que le hiciste a su esposo? –preguntó Ulquiorra. Ray lo soltó y fue a mojarse la cara, su mal humor en parte se debía a su sueño interrumpido.

-Oh, ya recuerdo. –volteó hacia Rukia –Mi pregunta es, ¿por qué estoy yo amarrado y él no?

-¿Qué quieres decir? –Ulquiorra lo inspeccionó.

-Simple… yo venía buscándote para avisarte sobre la muerte de Louisse cuando me dijeron que no estabas en la casona.

-¿Con quién hablaste?

-Le golpee la ventana a Mario, no me vio completo y dijo que habías salido con Ichigo, así que fui a la cabaña de la pequeña Rukia… -Rukia apretó los puños.

-¿Eso es cierto? –Rukia tuvo que afirmar lo dicho.

-El punto es… que Ichigo quiso atacarme al darse cuenta de que ya sabía que habían matado a Louisse, lo que podría explicarse si quería encubrir sus pasos.

-Ichigo y yo la encontramos, tu teoría queda descartada –dijo Ulquiorra.

-Oh… -volvió a voltear hacia Rukia –Lo siento Rukia… si tu marido no me hubiera atacado, nada de esto habría pasado. Yo solo me defendí. –comentó sin sorna ni burla.

-Comprenderás que, digas lo que digas, eres el sospechoso obvio. –Le informó Ulquiorra, sentándose frente a él y cruzando los brazos.

-Cierto –comentó como si la cosa no fuera consigo. –Supongo que no tengo derecho a defenderme, ¿o sí?

-¿Dónde pasaste la noche? –preguntó Ulquiorra

-¿Confiarías en mi palabra? –en respuesta Ulquiorra solo le repitió la pregunta. Gin suspiró mientras perdía su eterna sonrisa. –En la casona. –Ulquiorra levantó una ceja

-¿A qué hora llegaste?

-Cerca de las doce… algo pasadas.

-¿Tienes testigos de tu llegada?

-Si… -dijo, pero luego lo pensó mejor. –No

-¿Cómo que si y no? –preguntó Rukia, acercándose un poco.

-Mi testigo murió. Cuando entré por la puerta trasera, Louisse estaba haciéndose un emparedado.

_Era cerca de medianoche, un poco pasadas. La casona estaba en silencio y solo podía verse la luz de la cocina encendida. _

_La mucama se encontraba en ella, moviendo objetos y abriendo la puerta del refrigerador, preparándose un bocado de media noche. La puerta trasera de salida se abrió sigilosamente y por ella ingresó un hombre. _

_La mujer no se percató de su presencia hasta que lo tuvo justo en su espalda, al voltear luego de prepararse un emparedado. Inconscientemente lo dejó caer por el susto. El hombre le sostuvo la mirada y se quedó quieto en su lugar._

_-¿Se le ofrece algo? –el hombre, que llevaba un abrigo con gorro, cubriendo parcialmente su rostro, esbozó una sutil sonrisa antes de acercarse a la mujer, intimidándola._

_-Oh, pero mira nada más Louisse –dijo quitándose el gorro, dejando ver sus cabellos platinados -¿un bocadillo a media noche?_

_-¡Señor Ichimaru! –habló escandalizada de haber sido pillada en su cometido.-¡Perdone! –recogió de inmediato el desastre que había dejado en el suelo._

_-Tranquila, no le diré a nadie nuestro secretillo –le dedicó una sonrisa burlona. A la mujer se le heló la sangre, pero consiguió restablecerse.-Nos vemos por la mañana –dijo Gin despidiéndose._

-Eso te pondría como el último testigo de la vida de Louisse. –dijo Rukia, cogiendo su mentón y pensando al respecto.

-¿Cómo fue entonces que la encontraste en la cabaña?

-Pues…

(POV y Flashback de Gin)

_Estaba subiendo las escaleras con parsimonia y sigilo hacia mi habitación, cuidando no despertar a nadie y saltar el quinto peldaño, que rechinaba un poco, cuando escuché una exclamación ahogada. Presté mayor atención y escuché algunos murmullos provenientes de la cocina._

_Estaba seguro de haber dejado a la señorita Marchese sola, por lo que bajé para cerciorarme de que estuviera bien. _

_Cuando llegué a la cocina no la encontré por ninguna parte, pero la puerta estaba abierta. Salí a ver y la encontré corriendo junto a la figura de alguien más alto que decía cosas como "¡Apresúrese!", como si le pidiera ayuda para salvar a alguien… _

_Como se perdieron entre el bosque, decidí que iría a dormir y si en la mañana no la encontraba por ningún lugar, saldría a buscarla._

-¿La dejaste salir cerca de la una de la mañana, con el frío invernal y con alguien que parecía preocupado? –preguntó incrédula Rukia.

-No le vi lo malo –comentó Gin alzándose de hombros, lo que pudo entre las ataduras. –Además, si hubiera sido realmente grave, fue su culpa el no ir a pedir ayuda.

Ulquiorra sentía que algo no estaba calzando, la explicación de Gin no tenía testigo alguno que pudiera avalarla, por el contrario, el ataque de Gin a Ichigo podía ser avalado al menos por tres personas, contándolo a él mismo.

-¿Cómo explicas que tu cama estuviera hecha y no hubieras sido visto por la mañana? –preguntó Ulquiorra.

-Cerca de las seis de la mañana me entró el remordimiento… -ni Rukia ni Ulquiorra creyeron semejante escusa –así que decidí verificar si había vuelto o no. Como no estaba, volví a mi cuarto por una linterna y mi abrigo. Como la chica era la única mucama de la casona, hice mi cama para no tener que hacerla cuando volviera cansado de buscarla.

Todos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos, Ray había escuchado desde la mitad del relato y prefirió mantenerse callado.

-Ha… -soltó un suspiro Gin, para luego recomponer su sonrisa zorruna –Obviamente ninguno de ustedes me cree, ¿verdad? –Ulquiorra lo miró un momento.

-Vamos a tenerte encerrado y vigilado hasta que llegue la policía –dijo finalmente.

-¿Y dónde me van a encerrar?, no tenemos muchos lugares muy seguros que digamos… -comentó burlón.

Ulquiorra pasó por alto su comentario y Ray lo miró despectivamente para luego jalarlo con silla y todo hacia el exterior, donde ya se acercaba el grupo de hombres que lo llevaría a la casona.

-Ulquiora… -dijo lánguidamente, volteando su rostro hacia él mientras era arrastrado sin poner resistencia. –Si no soy yo el asesino… entonces, ¿quién es? –le sonrió enormemente. –Yo voy a estar protegido, gracias a que me vigilen… pero entre todos ustedes tiene que estar el asesino, ¿les parece seguro confiarse tanto unos de otros? –miró a Rukia abriendo sus ojos y sonriéndole ampliamente –Muchos van a ser presa fácil.

Rukia sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo frente a la mirada del hombre. Segundos después, Ray abrió la puerta y por ella ingresaron tres hombres, donde Mario era el más corpulento. Cruzaron algunas palabras y luego se acercaron a Gin.

-Si intentas algo, entre todos te moleremos a golpes –le dijo Ray mientras los hombres rodeaban la silla y él se aprestaba a desatar a Gin para levantarlo y sacarlo.

-Tranquilos amigos, no haré nada –luego de ser soltado, volvió a ser amarrado, pero Ray decidió aplicar un poco más de fuerza al atarlo, realmente comenzaba a detestarlo. –Oh, duele… no es necesario apretar tanto –nadie le dirigió palabra. –Nos vemos, Rukia… saludos a Ichigo. –comentó con una sonrisa mientras era llevado por los tres hombres al ático y encerrado con llave.

Los primeros en montar guardia fuera fueron Hugo y Sebastián, Mario prepararía primero el almuerzo.

·

Tom y Jorge se despidieron de Ulquiorra y algunos inquilinos que les deseaban suerte. Cogieron sus mochilas con alimento, ropas y sacos de dormir para salir finalmente hacia el puente luego de almorzar.

Llegaron al puente a buen tiempo, Jorge fue el que se decidió a cruzar primero. El sonido atronador del río corriendo embravecido les llamaba fuertemente la atención._  
><em>

-¿Estás seguro? -preguntó Tom, mientras se acercaba al borde a ver la fuerza de las aguas.

-No hay otra pasada en kilómetros, deja de ser miedoso y ven conmigo. -Jorge puso un pie entonces en el puente, tanteando la firmeza de lo que quedaba de él. -No parece que tenga problemas en soportar mi peso.

Posó ambos pies en el inicio y fue avanzando lentamente por el el desequilibrado puente, afirmándose de lo que restaba de las vigas de contención laterales. Tom solo observaba con meticulosidad cada movimiento de su amigo, ambos habían ido juntos con el fin de esquiar sin tener que pagar grandes cantidades por noche de descanso.

-¿Lo ves? -comentó jorge elevando el tono de voz, estaban algo distanciados y el sonido era aplacado además por las aguas. -Es seguro -Tom asintió y decidió seguir sus pasos

Llegando a la mitad, ninguno de los dos se percató del desplome de un tronco viejo de árbol hacia el río. Solo escucharon el chapotéo propio de la caída al agua.

-¿Qué?... -antes de que Tom se percatara de lo que realmente acontecía, Jorge le comenzó a gritar que se apresurara.

El tronco obtuvo un gran impulso producto de la fuerza embravecida de las aguas, acercándose con gran velocidad. Tom, mirando tras de sí, se detuvo a casi tres cuartas partes del camino recorrido, cuando sintió un fuerte impacto y estremecimiento del puente. Se escuchó un horripilante crujido, que paralizó al joven mientras Jorge le gritaba que corriera.

Sus piernas no querían responder, pero en último intento comenzó a avanzar mientras la estructura se mecía y parecía ceder en favor de la corriente del río. Corrió cuando sintió que la muerte le susurraba al cuello y saltó hacia el vacío cuando el puente cedió en totalidad y se desplomó sobre las aguas. Quedó colgando de una saliente, mientras Jorge trataba de alcanzar su mano

* * *

><p>(*): No sé si lo saben, pero la omelet es algo así como una tortilla de huevo que en su interior suele tener diferentes ingredientes, en este caso tenía jamón y queso (esa es la clásica que preparo al menos), puede comerse solita o acompañarse con pan.<p>

Bueno, les cuento que cuando estaba escribiendo el principio del cap, mi pequeña Ellie estaba jugando con un ratoncito de juguete, cuyo cascabel no paraba de sonar. Imagino que ya adivinaron que Ellie es una gata… tiene 2 meses y algo (nació el 15 de marzo de este año) y es LA GATA MÁS COBARDE QUE HE VISTO EN MI VIDA, pero aún así es un amor.

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han comentado: **KUBL, Nany Kuchiki, Sakura-Jeka, Daku Chokoreto **y a **00Katari-Hikari-chan00**. Espero que siga gustándoles el fic, que ahora se vuelve algo confuso, creo yo (según lo planeo… me gusta el misterio).

No olviden preguntar todo lo que quieran, en especial contarme sus teorías, ahora bien, prometo darles más dudas de las que ya tienen en cada respuesta (?) y tal vez responda algunas de sus dudas de frentón ;)

¡Nos vemos pronto! (espero)

Ps: Bueno, como es de madrugada, a Ellie le dio mucho sueño y luego de fastidiar por una hora, terminó por dormirse en mi brazo izquierdo… me he demorado más en escribir esto por lo mismo y ya son las 4 de la mañana. Dentro de las cosas que hacía para fastidiar, estaba el saltar sobre el teclado mientras escribía… junto con tratar de atraparme los ojos por el continuo movimiento para leer (gracias a Dios me puse lentes, me ha pillado ya dos veces leyendo sin lentes y la primera vez me metió la pata en el ojo… dolió).

Ps2: Se despertó al poco, y luego de maullar por atención, decidió dormir sobre mi pecho… aunque con mi mano izquierda entre sus patas.

Ps3: Al final, no me dejó acabar de escribir, así que los parrafitos que faltaban los terminé en mi u :)


	8. Sr y Sra Fuenzalida

Hola a todos, en primer lugar quiero informarles lo siguiente: para ahorrar espacio y facilitarles la lectura, he decidido reducir lo más posible todas mis notas… seee, admito que tengo verborragia desde siempre, por eso quiero reducirlo… también ahora solo pondré las reviews no signadas para contestarlas aquí. Como siempre, las que son de personas signadas las responderé cuando las vea.

Y en segundo lugar Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo… en verdad me gustaría que se casara con una ichirukista, a ver si lo obligan a ya darnos nuestro tan ansiado ichiruki de manera explícita xD

¡No olviden que este fic va dedicado a mi querida Nany Kuchiki!… no estaría mal que leyeran sus fics, escribe mucho y muy bien xD. Capítulo muy largo el día de hoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestras primeras vacaciones<strong>

**Capítulo 8:** Sr. y Sra. Fuenzalida

* * *

><p>El comedor se había mantenido en silencio durante la hora del almuerzo, las únicas voces que se escuchaban eran las de la mesa de los Fuenzalida, donde Claudia peleaba con su hermano que la regañaba por apartar las arvejas. Ray casi ni intervenía y Fabiola se dedicaba a comer mientras hacía caso omiso de los niños.<p>

Los cubiertos y los platos eran el ruido predominante, uno que otro sonido fuerte al tragar se escuchaba de vez en cuando, mas todo parecía transcurrir bajo una inminente tensión y muy poca comodidad. Acabaron demasiado rápido y cada cual se ocultó en su cuarto, la familia Fuenzalida salió al exterior sin hablar mucho, salvo por Claudia.

-¿Por qué no podemos ir donde Rukia? –preguntó por enésima vez mientras seguía a su hermano, agarrada de su mano.

-Porque está ocupada. –respondió Ray otra vez.

-Pero no vino a almorzar… ¿no tendrá hambre? –insistió.

-Según sé –dijo Fabiola –le llevaron comida a ella y a Ichigo hace un rato.

-Mami, ¿cómo lo sabes? –Claudia sintió un segundo como su hermano se tensionaba y apretaba fuertemente su mano.

-Eso fue lo que dijo el cocinero –interrumpió Ray.

-Dan, me estás apretando muy fuerte… -el chico aflojó el agarre al instante de la mano de su hermana.

-Lo siento… -Claudia frunció el ceño.

-¡Un lo siento no hace gran cosa!, apachurraste mi mano y poco faltaba para que chorreara en el piso –exageró como cualquier niña de su edad con su carácter –¡pude haber perdido mi mano! –Ray se rió por la seriedad con que hablaba Claudia.

-No seas exagerada… -Daniel no le prestó mayor atención. Claudia hizo un mohín, pero al rato volteó a ver a los adultos tras ella, ambos sonreían por sus comentarios y parecían burlarse de ella, pero a la niña en verdad no le importó.

-¿Podemos ir donde Rukia?

-Ya te dije que…

-Pero quiero ir a ayudarla… -dijo la niña. –Mami, ¿puedo? –puso la mejor carita de ángel que pudo y Fabiola la miró comprensivamente. Daniel en cambio se soltó del agarre de su hermana y corrió lo que restaba del tramo a su cabaña. Se encerró de su habitación y de ahí no salió. Ray frunció el ceño y quiso salir en busca de Daniel, pero Fabiola le cogió el brazo para calmarlo y detenerlo.

-Resulta Claudia que el señor Ichigo sufrió una herida y Rukia lo está cuidando, no sería bueno que fueras, ¿lo entiendes? –Claudia no le estaba prestando atención del todo, se encontraba mirando asombrada el camino que su hermano había hecho. -¿Claudia?

-¿Qué?

-Ichigo no está bien y Rukia lo está cuidando –volvió a repetir Fabiola hacia la niña –por eso no puedes ir. –La niña asintió.

-¿Entonces Ichigo está enfermo?

-No precisamente… tiene una herida.

-Pero si quieres, podemos pasar un momento para verlos, solo un ratito. –concedió su padre finalmente.

-¡Sí! –pasaron primero a su cabaña durante un rato antes de salir nuevamente en dirección a la de Ichigo y Rukia.

·

-¿Hay alguien ahí? –se escuchó la cantarina voz de Gin tras la puerta. Hugo y Sebastián estaban ya cabreados de oírlo llamar fuera, sin embargo, ninguno de los dos quería responderle.

Ambos hombres estaban sentados desde hacia unas horas. Habían alternado turnos para ir al baño y la comida les fue traída por Vanessa, que junto con Mario y Ulquiorra eran los únicos empleados que restaban en la casona. A Gin le habían obligado a retroceder hasta la parte superior del ático antes de dejarle el almuerzo en la base de las escaleras.

-Podríamos jugar cartas para pasar el tiempo… ¿qué dicen? –preguntó de nuevo burlonamente Gin desde el interior –Ha… no tiene caso –suspiró –son unos tipos muy aburridos, ¿lo sabían?

-Yo los remplazo. –Llegó Mario a la puerta que daba al ático, haciendo que el par de hombres se levantara de sus improvisados asientos. Extrañamente Gin se mantuvo callado y los hombres solo agradecieron su llegada para marcharse lo más pronto posible a sus habitaciones. Hugo a su cabaña y Sebastián junto con su prima.

Mario posó su espalda en la puerta del ático y cruzó sus brazos, relajándose en su postura al cabo de un rato.

-Supongo que ahora todo está más tranquilo para ti… y se te hace más fácil –dijo Gin, había tomado la misma postura que Mario sin que ninguno de los dos se enterara.

-La verdad, sí –No se percibía sentimiento alguno en la voz.

-Me alegro…

·

-¡Rukia! – Rukia recibió sorprendida en sus brazos a la pequeña.

-Hola Claudia… ¿cómo estás? –la niña le sonrió y se separó un poco

-Muy bien… ¡y mañana es mi cumpleaños! –dijo alegre. Rukia le acarició los cabellos y le sonrió.

-Entonces supongo que tendremos que preparar algo. –se hizo a un lado y la niña entró en una exhalación, por el contrario, los adultos se quedaron esperando el permiso de Rukia –Hola –saludó a Fabiola y Ray –pasen… ¿y Daniel?

-En la cabaña –respondió Ray con cierta molestia que Rukia pudo apreciar.

-¿A qué debo el honor? –dijo mirando a la niña que recorría el living de la cabaña y apreciaba las ligeras diferencias en la decoración con el lugar donde ella hospedaba.

-Claudia estaba preocupada porque no te había visto almorzar, así que luego de mucho insistir la trajimos, perdona la molestia.

-¡Oh, no es ninguna molestia! –comentó alegre. -¿Quieres ver a Ichigo? –le preguntó a la niña que miraba con curiosidad y nerviosismo hacia los dormitorios luego de ver que Ichigo no estaba.

-¿Está muy mal? –preguntó la niña.

-No, para nada… ven –Rukia le cogió de la mano y la guió a la habitación donde descansaba Ichigo. Ray y Fabiola las siguieron en silencio.

Ichigo estaba de pie, observando por la ventana el inicio del atardecer, de espaldas a la puerta de ingreso.

-¡Ichigo! –reclamó Rukia al verlo de pie, el joven se volteó y le sonrió culpable… ¿pero quién puede pasar todo el día en cama sin hacer nada? –Tienes visitas –dijo en un tono bajo, Ichigo se percató entonces de Claudia y la saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola pequeña… -la niña frunció un poco el ceño y sacó su labio inferior.

-Soy más alta que otras niñas de mi curso –Ichigo rió por el comentario, pero tuvo que parar de hacerlo luego de que sintiera su piel tirar producto de la herida. Rukia le frunció el ceño y dirigió una mirada de advertencia. Ichigo le asintió en silencio y se recostó en la cama. -¿Estás bien? –preguntó Claudia abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

-He estado mejor… pero ya mañana podríamos hasta volver a hacer una guerra de nieve. –comentó para alegrar a la niña. –Eso si tu hermano se atreve a jugar… ¿dónde está?

-Se quedó en la cabaña en su habitación. –dijo Claudia, con actitud pensativa. –Él es raro. –Ichigo dirigió su mirada al par de adultos que estaban en el ingreso de la puerta y éstos le sonrieron en saludo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó cortésmente Fabiola.

-Bien, por cierto, muchas gracias… no había tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo. Hiciste un excelente trabajo –se había revisado la sutura hecha y no encontró problemas.

-No hay de qué.

Claudia le contó a Ichigo que al día siguiente era su cumpleaños, éste en respuesta le dijo que se estaba poniendo vieja, haciendo que la niña hiciera pucheros y Rukia le diera un merecido golpe en la cabeza, por tonto. Aunque claro, Claudia solo estaba actuando. Luego de compartir por un rato más y que dejaran invitados a Rukia e Ichigo a la pequeña celebración que le harían a la niña, los Fuenzalida se despidieron para dirigirse a su propia cabaña.

Claudia iba muy feliz entre los dos adultos, cogida de las manos de ambos mientras avanzaba sobre la oscurecida tierra y el pasto cristalizado. Si bien no había nevado y se había derretido bastante nieve ya, aún quedaban resquicios entre los árboles y a orillas del camino principal.

Claudia fue la primera en notar que su hermano estaba saliendo de la cabaña con su mochila y una bolsa, dirigiéndose al vehículo familiar y metiendo las cosas en la cajuela. Su padre soltó su mano y se acercó a paso veloz hacia el joven con un imponente andar.

-Daniel, ¿qué estás haciendo?

-Nada que te importe –esa forma irrespetuosa hizo enojar a Ray, que no se caracterizaba por controlar mucho su temperamento.

-Mira jovencito, suficiente he tenido ya con tus estupideces, ¿qué estás haciendo? –Daniel roló los ojos y se cruzó de brazos frente a su padre, dos podían jugar el juego de poder.

-Sacando mis cosas de la cabaña. Si hablas de soportar, pues te gano, he soportado cuatro años la misma estupidez todos los días, ¿puedes luchar contra eso? –Ray quería golpearlo, pero por el contrario azotó la puerta abierta de la cajuela al cerrarla bruscamente.

-Métete a la cabaña. –Estaba ya oscuro, si no fuera por las luces del exterior de la cabaña, poco o nada verían.

-No

-Te estoy dando una orden, Daniel.

-Pues yo te estoy diciendo que no la voy a cumplir –Ray estaba en su límite, cogió del cuello del abrigo a Daniel y lo arrastró consigo a la cabaña -¡Suéltame! –gritó el adolescente tratando de zafarse.

El par de féminas que ya había llegado al pórtico de la cabaña dudó de si entrar o no, Claudia estaba un poco sorprendida por la actitud de su hermano. Fabiola en cambio solo miraba mientras esperaba que Ray no se sobrepasara.

-Esperen en el living –ordenó Ray a Fabiola y Claudia de manera autoritaria tironeando a Daniel.

Los hombres desaparecieron al interior de la cabaña por la puerta del dormitorio matrimonial. El ambiente estaba demasiado tenso, poniendo nerviosa a la niña. Fabiola escuchó como discutían por varios minutos en el cuarto y mordió su labio inferior nerviosa.

-¿Por qué Dany está así? –preguntó la niña, aferrándose a la cintura de Fabiola. –No debería gritarle a papá –sus ojos comenzaron a aguar, para la niña ellos eran los hombres más importantes del mundo, no podía concebir que pelearan.

Fabiola le acarició la cabeza, tratando de calmarla. De pronto se escuchó algo quebrarse y Claudia dio un pequeño salto.

-Espera aquí –le ordenó Fabiola a la niña, asustada de lo que el par de sulfurados hubiera hecho.

A los pocos segundos de que Claudia fuera dejada sola, se comenzaron a escuchar gritos cada vez mayores, hasta que la niña vio como su hermano salía gritando y sulfurado de la habitación, seguido de Ray, que gritaba igualmente.

-¡Hagan lo que quieran, yo me largo! –el joven comenzó a avanzar, pero Ray fue más rápido y llegó a él para impedirle la salida de la cabaña. -¡Ohhh, mira nada más quién se atreve a impedir que me vaya! –exclamó con sarcasmo, tentando su suerte. -¿Qué?, ¿es más difícil remplazar un hijo que una esposa?

¡Plaff!

Todo mundo enmudeció, la cara de Daniel estaba volteada a un lado y miraba con sorpresa a su padre. Éste tenía la mano alzada, la indignación y la sorpresa asomaban a su rostro, pero por sobre todo había algo que nadie en esa cabaña supo identificar.

-Deja de comportarte como un bebé, si según tú no lo eres, entonces ya madura de una vez –la voz de Ray era muy fría, tanto que Claudia ahogó un gemido.

Fabiola se acercó a ellos y se interpuso entre ambos, Daniel se pasó bruscamente el dorso de su mano por la mejilla herida para luego mirar con odio a su padre.

-¡Basta ustedes dos! –sin embargo, ambos no dejaban de mirarse. –Ray, no vuelvas a golpearlo.

-No necesito tu protección –reclamó Daniel. –Vete preocupando por la tuya…

-Basta Daniel.

-¡No! –gritó exasperado el chico -¡Siempre es basta!, ¡siempre tengo que ver como todo pasa y quedarme callado! –gritó con dolor. -¡Hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de mamá y nadie parece si quiera recordarlo!, ¡Todo porque tú decidiste borrarla! –el chico estaba llorando y el par de adultos se quedó estáticos donde estaban.

Claudia no entendía nada y se acercó temerosa a su hermano, cogiéndole el brazo y jalándolo para que le prestara atención.

-Dan… mamá está al frente. –el chico soltó su brazo.

-Miren lo que han hecho –dijo con voz lastimada, luego apuntó a Fabiola –Te considera su madre, ¿qué opinas de eso Fabiola?, ¿no tienes remordimiento cada vez que te dice mamá?... Son unos…

-¿Mami? –la niña miró con ojos llorosos a Fabiola -¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó con la voz quebrada, refiriéndose a su hermano. Iba a dar un paso hacia ella para pedir confort, pero Daniel la cogió bruscamente del brazo y la jaloneó hacia él.

-¡No es tu mamá!, ¡esa mujer que vez ahí no es tu mamá!

-¡¿Por qué dices eso?, ¡es malo que mientas! –gritó la niña. Ray trató de intervenir, sin embargo, en ese momento Daniel lo miró con más odio.

-No es mentira, Claudia –al llamarle por su nombre, la niña supo que su hermano estaba siendo muy serio –y ése al que llamas "Padre" –apuntó a Ray –no es otra cosa que un asesino…

-Mentira… -la niña jaloneó su brazo para soltarse de su hermano, quería ir a los brazos de Ray.

-¡Sí lo es!, ¡él mató a mamá! –gritó fuera de sí. Ray se quedó estático, ninguno de los adultos hacía nada frente a lo que se estaba dando. –La mató… y sin remordimientos la suplantó con su cómplice… -dijo mirando con asco y desprecio a Fabiola.

-¿Papá? –preguntó Claudia mirando hacia el hombre, si Ray se había sentido desdichado al oír a su hijo, al ver la desconfianza, el miedo y la confusión en los ojos de su hija se sintió muerto.

Claudia estaba muy confundida, lloraba amargamente en silencio mientras veía toda la situación que se estaba dando. Era una chica lista, asimiló muy rápidamente que le habían mentido durante sus cortos años de existencia y que realmente no tenía madre, por lo que comenzó a sentirse completamente sola y abandonada de todos los que amaba.

-Basta Daniel, estás haciendo sufrir a tu hermana –finalmente reclamó Fabiola, Ray estaba abatido y en blanco.

Fabiola trató de acercarse y coger a la niña, pero Daniel le dio un empujón a la mujer y retrocedió con Claudia.

-No te nos acerques más. –la miró con desprecio y repulsión.

-¡Sabes que Ray no mató a Paulina!, ¡no vuelvas a decir semejante estupidez! –reclamó ella en gritos.

-¡¿No lo hizo? –Soltó a Claudia, quien se quedó estática y asustada escuchando a su hermano gritarle a la mujer frente a ella… ¿Paulina era su madre? -¡Fue el único culpable!

-Tu madre se suicidó

-¡Porque el muy bastardo la abandonó luego de meterla en tu psiquiátrico!

-¡Tu madre estaba mal, cualquier hombre lo hubiera hecho!

-¡No uno que la amara!, ¡no yo!, ¡yo nunca la habría metido ahí para empezar! –gritó furioso.

Luego de que Paulina diera a luz a Claudia, la mujer parecía un poco decaída y agotada. A los dos meses la encontraron inconsciente con un frasco vaciado de píldoras para dormir. Ray y Daniel se espantaron y acudieron de inmediato a un hospital.

Paulina sufría de una fuerte depresión post-parto, que por alguna razón luego de estar un tiempo a medio internar en el hospital psiquiátrico, terminó por agravarse lo suficiente para internarse en su totalidad. Ray la visitaba junto con sus hijos cada vez que podían, pero la mujer solo miraba por la ventana a la nada mientras se mantenía sentada en una silla.

Una única vez volteó de la silla y fue para sonreírle a Daniel y la bebé que él cargaba en sus brazos. En ese hospital trabajaba Fabiola, ahí se conocieron ambos adultos.

Al poco de internarse completamente, la condición de Paulina fue agravándose cada vez más, estaba tan afectada y tan cambiada que Ray decidió no permitir que sus hijos la visitaran o vieran en ese estado. Pronto él mismo dejó de visitarla, en cambio comenzó a salir un par de veces con Fabiola para "informarse" sobre el estado de su esposa.

El día anterior al cumpleaños de Claudia, encontraron a la mujer muerta. Se suicidó colgándose con la ropa de cama.

-¡El hizo lo mejor para ella!

-¡No es cierto! –Ray avanzó a un sillón en el living y se dejó caer en él para luego ocultar su rostro entre sus manos, completamente apesadumbrado. -¡Nunca veló por ella!, ¡nunca lo hizo por nosotros!

-¡Trató de hacer lo mejor para ustedes!

-¿Tú eres lo mejor para nosotros? –preguntó con sarcasmo –Si él hubiera amado a mamá, entonces nada de esto hubiera pasado.

Nadie en esa habitación se percató de cuando Claudia se movió, solo fueron conscientes de ello cuando escucharon la puerta principal cerrándose.

-¡Claudia! –el grito de Daniel alertó a Ray, quien rápidamente alzó su cabeza para buscar a su pequeña.

La niña no estaba vestida adecuadamente para salir, su abrigo, bufanda y gorro habían quedado olvidados sobre la mesa.

Los tres individuos de esa cabaña salieron pronto en su búsqueda, pero la niña ya había desaparecido de su vista.

·

Ben Méndez, con sus kilos de más, había hecho un "enorme" esfuerzo al subir sin pausar por las escaleras hasta dar con la puerta cerrada al ático. En ella ya esperaba Ulquiorra, cruzado de brazos y en silencio mientras Mario se levantaba y sacudía sus pantalones para irse.

-Llegas tarde –le acusó el hombre de gran envergadura.

-Pero llegué… además mi habitación está en el primer piso –Mario se despidió de Ulquiorra con un gesto y pasó junto a Ben.

La casona tenía tres niveles con habitaciones rentables. En el primer nivel descansaba Ben y algunos otros de habitaciones simples, junto con las habitaciones asignadas a Vanessa, Mario y Louise. En este piso se encontraba el comedor y recibidor. En el segundo nivel, junto con las habitaciones en su mayoría dobles o matrimoniales, se encontraba además una estancia de entretenimiento. Para acabar, en el último piso había un par de habitaciones dobles y un par de triples, el acceso a una pequeña bodega y por último la entrada a la puerta del ático, que luego de abrirse permitía el ingreso a unas escaleras.

En el primer y segundo piso tenía dos baños diferenciados. Los precios de las habitaciones aumentaban conforme al piso y al tipo de habitación, cabe decir que las del tercer piso tenían baño propio.

Ulquiorra miró la puerta con detenimiento que daba al ático.

-Este lugar da escalofríos –comentó Ben para iniciar charla. Ulquiorra entonces volteó la vista hacia él. –Digo… saber que hay un tipo desquiciado del otro lado de la puerta, hace que realmente uno no quiera acercarse a ella.

-Gin parece estar cuerdo –dijo Ulquiorra con tono neutro.

-No me lo creo, ese tipo está tocado (*). Si estuviera cuerdo, no habría asesinado a esa mujer… más que mal era parte del personal, ¿por qué no partió con algún huésped? –Ulquiorra se sorprendió levemente del comentario.

-¿Preferirías haber muerto tú?

-¡Claro que no!, solo quiero probarte que el tipo está demente… siempre me pareció escalofriante. –el hombre cogió un pequeño banco y se sentó en la pared opuesta a la puerta del ático.

No volvieron a hablar.

·

Estaban disfrutando ese momento. Ella encima de él, acariciando su rostro y su cabello mientras le besaba pausada y tiernamente, mientras él hacía lo propio con sus manos acariciando los brazos, espalda y cabello de la chica.

_Toc, toc, toc…_

Rukia se sentó en la cama, separándose de Ichigo y miró dubitativa a la puerta de la habitación.

-Deja que vaya –comentó el de cabellos naranjas, tratando de levantarse de su posición.

-No, yo voy… cualquier cosa te llamo –le cortó dándole un beso ante la mirada molesta de su marido.

Los golpes eran débiles, pero insistentes. Al llegar a la puerta y abrir se llevó una tremenda sorpresa.

-¿Claudia? –en su puerta estaba la niña con el rostro lleno de lágrimas y muy desabrigada. -¡Por dios, estás helada! –comentó al cogerla y hacerla entrar. La niña tiritaba mucho, si de frío u otra cosa, Rukia no lo sabía.

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿dónde están tus papás? –preguntó mientras la abrazaba y la guiaba a la estufa a leña que había en el recibidor. Claudia se abrazó a Rukia y solo negaba con la cabeza. La morena se arrodilló junto a ella y trató de calmar a la niña.

Ichigo, de curioso se levantó de todas maneras. Al llegar al living vislumbró el rostro compungido de su esposa mientras era abrazada por la triste niña y trataba de abrigarla a su vez. Ella volteó el rostro hacia él con una mirada significativa, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Claudia? –preguntó Ichigo. -¿Pasó algo? –la niña levantó su cabeza del cuello de Rukia, mostrando poco a poco como sus ojos comenzaban a aguarse nuevamente.

-Schhh, tranquila Claudia… tranquila –Rukia trataba de quitarle las lágrimas que ya comenzaban a caer mientras la niña lloraba fuertemente.

-¿Dónde están tus papás? –volvió a insistir Ichigo. Claudia entonces hipó mientras trataba de contestar.

-No-no quiero ir con ellos…

-¿Qué pasó, Claudia? –la niña negó solamente, aferrándose más fuerte al cuello de Rukia.

Ichigo, decidido, cogió su abrigo y se puso el calzado, dispuesto a salir.

-¿A dónde vas? –le interrogó Rukia.

-Voy a su cabaña, seguro la están buscando. –Rukia le dirigió una mirada compungida y él le sonrió. –Volveré pronto.

Ichigo al salir notó lo helado que estaba fuera. Caminó con paso seguro hacia la cabaña cuando se percató de que Ray y Daniel avanzaban con linterna en mano por el camino hacia el bosque.

Se movió lo más rápido que pudo hacia ellos y les gritó para que le prestaran atención. Los hombres por su parte estaban llamando a la niña a gritos cuando él se acercaba.

-¡Ichigo! –gritó el hombre mayor, sorprendido de verlo caminando. -¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí fuera? –vio como Daniel inclinaba la vista mientras apretaba su linterna con fuerza.

-Claudia salió corriendo, la estamos buscando pero no podemos dar con ella –comentó el hombre muy afligido.

-Está en mi cabaña. –los hombres le miraron con sorpresa y júbilo mientras se acercaban a él.

Daniel sin dudarlo corrió en dirección a la cabaña de Ichigo. El hombre de naranjas cabellos frunció el ceño al verse sólo con el hombre de castaña cabellera.

-No es por inmiscuirme, pero ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –Dirigió una mirada interrogante y molesta al hombre.

-Problemas familiares… -dijo evasivo. Ichigo dio la vuelta en dirección a su cabaña, seguido de cerca por Ray -¿estás bien? –los pasos de Ichigo eran algo lentos, pero no parecía inclinarse o acusar dolor.

-Sí. Deberías avisarle a tu mujer que ya encontraron a la niña. –el hombre asintió y se fue a paso veloz.

Al regresar a la cabaña, Ichigo encontró a Claudia cubierta con una manta y con un plato de sopa al frente mientras no levantaba la cabeza para escuchar a su hermano, quien prácticamente le ordenaba que se fuera con él. Si Rukia no hubiera estado presente, lo más probable es que el joven la hubiera jaloneado consigo.

-Si dice que no quiere ir contigo, entonces no quiere. –Intervino luego de ver como el adolescente trataba de tironearla pese a los reclamos de Rukia. Daniel se quedó mirando a Ichigo y le dirigió una mirada severa.

-No te metas, es mi hermana y nada tuyo. –le dijo irrespetuosamente.

-Primero enano… estás en mi cabaña, así que si quiero te tiro por la puerta –dijo alzando un dedo con tono desenfadado mientras se le acercaba e intimidaba al chico. –Segundo, ella vino aquí por voluntad propia y no se irá hasta que sea por su propia voluntad o SUS PADRES decidan llevársela.

-Ichigo… -Rukia le miró orgullosa de la actitud de su marido, en general actuaba como idiota, pero en algunas ocasiones le recordaba por qué era que tanto lo amaba. Su sentido de justicia y protección que brindaba a los que le rodeaban era algo que la hacía sentir feliz. Tenía un buen hombre por esposo.

-Si quieres quedarte aquí, toma asiento… nadie dañará a tu hermana. –se sentó en el sofá lentamente para luego dirigirle una sonrisa a la niña.

-¿Quieren chocolate caliente? –les preguntó Rukia a ambos. Ichigo asintió de inmediato, pero Daniel se quedó callado.

Al rato llegaron Ray y Fabiola, Rukia los dejó entrar y se sentaron todos en el living. Claudia se mantenía callada y con la mirada gacha, Daniel estaba de brazos cruzados y evitaba mirar a su padre, Ray miraba con tristeza a su hija y Fabiola por su parte parecía más calmada y tranquila que cualquiera de los integrantes de esa familia.

-Gracias por recibirnos y cuidar de Claudia… -comenzó Fabiola, haciendo que la niña diera un respingo. Rukia lo notó pero prefirió quedarse callada. Estaba de brazos cruzados y apoyada en el reposabrazos del sofá donde Ichigo estaba sentado con un brazo alrededor de su estrecha cintura.

-Lamentamos las molestias que les hemos provocado en todo este tiempo, nos llevaremos a Claudia y les dejaremos descansar –siguió Ren. Claudia levantó la vista con mirada suplicante hacia Rukia e Ichigo, pidiendo que hicieran algo.

Rukia no estaba segura si debía intervenir o no, después de todo, ellos eran los padres de la niña.

-Neh… no estoy seguro que sea lo mejor que se lleven a Claudia ahora mismo –dijo Ichigo mientras se rascaba los cabellos de la nuca y retiraba su brazo de Rukia. –No parece muy dispuesta a irse con ustedes –Ray iba a reclamar, pero Ichigo procedió rápidamente –sé que son sus padres y todo, pero haya pasado lo que fuera entre ustedes, se nota que le afectó mucho y necesita un poco de descanso. Déjenla dormir aquí y mañana verán con calma qué hacer…

-¡No podemos dejarla contigo! –explotó Daniel –son unos completos desconocidos.

-Pero Claudia vino a nosotros por voluntad propia. –le aclaró Ichigo. Ray bufó y Fabiola le acarició el brazo con delicadeza.

-Está bien, pero por favor cualquier cosa nos avisas… -le dijo Ray, con mirada dolida.

Daniel se rehusaba a irse, pero al poco no le quedó de otra. Los tres individuos trataron de despedirse de la niña, pero ella solo ocultó su rostro entre sus cabellos y se negaba a cualquier contacto de los tres.

Rukia e Ichigo trataron entonces de distraer un poco a la niña, eran cerca de las nueve y ya habían jugado varios juegos. Para acabar pusieron una película infantil del conejo favorito de Rukia, terminando por hacer que la niña se durmiera.

-Yo la llevo –dijo Rukia al separarse del abrazo de Ichigo y levantarse para apagar el televisor.

Cogió a la niña con cuidado de no despertarla y la dejó en la habitación junto a la matrimonial. Le quitó los zapatos y la arropó antes de sonreírle. Le acarició la mejilla mientras apartaba algunos de sus cabellos y se enderezó para retirarse.

-Señora Rukia… -escuchó que la niña le hablaba en un susurro y formalmente.

-Solo dime Rukia –sonrió involuntariamente -… dime

-¿Q-qué… -notó que la niña hacía un esfuerzo por hablar sin llorar –qué harías si tu mamá estuviera muerta? –la pregunta le sorprendió, pero se sentó en la cama junto a la espalda de la niña.

-Bueno, lloraría muchísimo porque no podría volverla a ver… pero estaría feliz y agradecida con Dios por haberme dejado estar con ella y disfrutarla, también le daría las gracias porque sé que se la llevaría al cielo. –no paraba de acariciar la cabeza de la niña. Claudia comenzó a llorar entonces.

-Mi mamá murió… -dijo entre hipidos. –murió cuando yo era una bebé.

-Pero Fabiola…

-No es mi mamá –dijo volteando el rostro hacia Rukia. –Daniel dijo que no es mi mamá…

-Schhh, tranquila preciosa… -abrazó a la niña y la acunó. –Puede que no sea tu mamá, pero ella te quiere mucho y te ha cuidado hasta hoy, ¿verdad? –no obtuvo respuesta -¿sabes?, existen muchos niños que no tienen ni mamá ni papá…

-¿En serio? –se separó un poco para prestarle más atención

-Sí… y hay otros que sus papás no los quieren y los abandonan. –le limpió las lágrimas con sus pulgares. –Pero esos niños suelen encontrar otros padres que sí los quieren, aunque no sean sus hijos. Yo estoy segura que Fabiola te quiere como si fueras su verdadera hija…

Estuvo charlando con ella y consolándola durante un rato más, hasta que la niña nuevamente se durmió. Al entrar a su habitación le contó los detalles a Ichigo y ambos se quedaron charlando sobre el asunto.

·

Se escuchó un enorme bostezo en el tercer piso de la casona.

Ulquiorra miró con algo de desprecio al hombre que estaba frente a él y había estado cabeceando antes de bostezar desmesuradamente.

-Necesito ir al baño… -informó mientras se levantaba ruidosamente y miraba en todas direcciones.

-Anda al del piso de abajo –dijo Ulquiorra indiferente.

Poco le importaba lo que ese hombre tuviera la necesidad de hacer, hubiera preferido mil veces hacer la vigilancia solo a que hacerla con el gordinflón. Casi había perdido su paciencia y temple cuando el hombre había empezado a cuestionar sobre la decoración, la planificación y el orden de la casona.

-¿Hay baños en el segundo piso? –preguntó curioso. Ulquiorra cerró los ojos y avanzó al pie de la escalera mientras el hombre le seguía.

-Al bajar, pasa a la izquierda, llega al fondo y vas a encontrar dos puertas. Uno es el baño de mujeres y el otro de hombres. –dijo simplemente.

-Gracias –le dijo Ben antes de partir ruidosamente por las escaleras, su peso contribuía a incrementar el ruido normal.

Ulquiorra entonces caminó hacia su puesto. Todo estaba exactamente tal cual lo había dejado. Sin embargo…

Antes de poder acercarse a verificar la puerta del ático, sintió por detrás como era atravesado con un frío metal.

Sintió como el aire se escapaba de sí, sorprendido luego de arquearse hacia atrás por el impacto. Trastabilló mientras trataba de separarse de su agresor y voltear la vista. La poca iluminación de una lámpara de piso (**) no le permitía distinguir correctamente el rostro de la persona, pero sí ver el cuchillo ensangrentado que sostenía.

Cayó al suelo boca abajo, en su boca sintió sangre agolparse y sus piernas no parecían responderle. La figura se acercó a él y se inclinó lo suficientemente cerca para dejarle apreciar una sonrisa amplia. Toda la fuerza abandonó su cuerpo y solo era capaz de sentir lo empapadas que estaban sus ropas con su propia sangre, sentía que se ahogaba mientras hacía su mayor esfuerzo por respirar y contener el aire.

-Tú… -logró hablar entre gorjeos. –Se supone… tú estabas… -antes de acabar la frase, su atacante volteó de una patada el cuerpo del chico y le rebanó la garganta.

* * *

><p>(*): ya saben; trastornado, loco, demente… etc<p>

(**): no sé como se llaman realmente, pero me refiero a estas lámparas largas que tienen la ampolleta en la parte superior e iluminan indirectamente al alumbrar primero el techo… esas que se prenden con un botoncito "pisable".

Aclaraciones: Ray no es el mejor padre del mundo, pero es un hombre comprensivo. Tiene suficiente confianza en Ichigo y Rukia, por simple intuición, para dejarles a la pequeña… además siente que ha metido tanto la pata en la vida de sus hijos que cree que merece darle un respiro al menos de una noche para asimilar las cosas. Otra cosa, el tercer piso de momento está deshabitado, ninguno de los que ahora hospedan ahí tiene habitación en ese piso.

No olviden que en el sur, durante invierno y en la montaña, se oscurece muy temprano, cerca de las 6 pm hora local :)

Muchas gracias a todos los que han comentado y leído esta historia… no olviden dejar sus hermosos comentarios otra vez… ¡reviews por fa!


End file.
